My Beloved Flower
by SkyFallSlayer
Summary: This is a story about a long lost family…. It's about the Pro hero Crimson Riot and how he had to watch his son grow up without him. (Based On an Au I saw on tumblr by BearsMushroom)
1. A Flower and A hero

**So this is my first ever My Hero Academia fic. This story is Side story to my new MHA series, ****_My Hero: Next Gen! Heroes. _**

**(This story is based on an Au I saw on tumblr by BearsMushroom)**

**Enjoy!**

**Beloved Flower….**

**Chapter 1: A Flower and A Hero**

Oh how I dream of this moment with you.

In a small hospital set in Chiba Prefecture, Japan,a newborn was just wrapped in a periwinkle colored blanket, was just handed over to the people who just became parents. The door shut quietly, the nurse leaving them alone, as the mother of the child swung her legs over the bed to sit next to her boyfriend. He held the tiny bundle in his arms, a tiny strand of black hair stuck out and touched the baby's cheek.

"He's got your hair." He said. It wasn't the color of red like his own.

"Yes, he does." She replies. Her hair was cut very short and was jet black like their baby's. "Have you seen his eyes, yet?"

"No."

"Me neither. I wonder what color they are?"

"Well, so far he looks exactly like you. The hair, the skin tone. He probably get your teeth?"

She chuckles. "Oh, you mean these shark teeth?" She says, flashing her sharp teeth.

He laughs. "But I like your teeth. I like your eyes… Maybe his are red, too."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't mind that he has your dark ones."

"Yeah." He couldn't help but laugh at a thought.

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it? What's so funny?"

"I can't believe it's a boy." His face softened at the sight. "I guess will have to paint the room blue now."

"Oh Honey, You don't want to give our son a pink room?" She joked. "Is it not 'manly' enough for you?"

"Pink can be a manly color…." He pouted, making a face. She laughing carried across the room so soothingly, the Hero couldn't help but smile. "So I guess that means the name Ichika is off the table."

"I believe so." She slings an arm around his back, leaning into his shoulder. Her red eyes looked at their son. "What should we call him then?"

He thought long and hard, till he thought of a name that would be perfect for their son. "What do you think of…. Eijiro?"

"Eijiro?" She smiles,seeing her son's face scrunch up a bit. Trying to wake up. "I love it."

"Yeah? Me too."

**My Beloved Flower….**

How could I have let this happen to you?

"No. No, No, No… This can't be happening." He said so quietly.

He left his son home with a neighbour after seeing the attack on the news. He couldn't believe it. The whole office building was coming down after being raided by villains, he didn't even want to watch the rest, he put on his hero costume and went to the sight as Crimson Riot.

"This can't be happening. You have to be okay."

He stepped foot into the parking lot, all eyes were on him, no other pro heroes have showed up yet, but even if they did, he wouldn't even care. He just felt a worried feeling in his chest, as he saw police trying to go inside the collapsing building.

"Mr. Crimson Riot, sir!" Yelled a police officer. The hero didn't even noticed that he wandered over. "There's still people in there! What do we do?"

The hero mentally slapped himself. He can't let himself cloud his mind, he had a job to do. "I'll go inside and get the civilians. Just get more pros here!" He starts running towards the building.

"But, sir! The building's unstable!"

CR entered one of the many holes in the building, steadying himself when it shook. There was falling debris and cracks started to enlarge as people's petrified screams filled the air. He used his quirk, hardening his head of red hair to protect himself from the debris, as he started rummaging through the rubble. He would lift, help the person up, and repeat. Telling them to head towards the exit before it was sealed shut.

"Keep going! Head for the exit!" He ordered.

Suddenly, the place violently shook. It was coming down. He quickly grabbed the people closest to him, and shielded them the best he could. It came down, the whole building came crashing down upon them. The sound was loud, waking the nearby neighbours. There was dust and debris in the air, as he slowly got up. Pain shot up his back, but he ignored it just like any hero would on the job.

"Are you okay?" He asked. They all nodded, some mumbled or even sobbed the answer. He pointed towards the police, and they wasted no time to leave the sight. His eyes followed them, looking around at the group of workers until he realized someone was missing from that group. That feeling of worried returned.

He whipped his head around. "Hana?!"

Nothing.

He squinted, trying to make out anything in the still dusty air. But at that moment he didn't care, he rushed further into the ruins. Out of earshot of the police. He ran, jumping over rubble, pulling up some to check under.

"Hana?!" He called out again. Still nothing. "Hana?!"

He spun around, changing directions, till he spotted something trapped. He rushed over, using his strength to pull the piece of ceiling up and away. His heart stopped at the sight.

His girlfriend was laying there,eyes shut, bleeding all over. Her face looked like she was in distress.

He dropped to his knees, pulling the cloth that covered his mouth down, laying it around his neck. "Hana?"

He slowly reached under her body, gently pulling her up into his chest. "Hana? No… Please.. No.."

He lightly touched her neck for a pulse. Nothing.

"No…"

He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her fragile form. "This is all my fault."

He shut his eyes tightly. "If I only got here in time, you'd still be here, Hana." His voice was breaking.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He rested his forehead on hers. Her skin was cold to the touch, as he held her closer, believing he could warm her up with his body heat.

Now, he was begging. "Don't leave me alone here. I can't do this alone. Please, Hana."

He was now thinking that his son had just become motherless, and it hurts. It hurts a lot.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

**My Beloved Flower….**

I can't do this without you.

And he couldn't. Not without her. The feeling that his heart would never be whole again. He swallowed, looking back at his son who was now just a couple months old. Six to be exact. It was cold outside, so he wrapped Eijiro up into a burrito, immediately cuddling up in the warmth of the blanket he was bestowed with. The periwinkle blanket. It had little daisies on it. He smiled sadly, seeing the stitching that Hana did, sewing Eijiro's name with black thread.

He sighed, lightly stroking his son's cheek with his knuckles. The baby stirred a bit, only to peek with his red eyes for a split second, before going back to sleep. "Eijiro. I'm sorry, I can't do this… I can't do this without your mother. I'm sorry. But, Papa still loves you."

He tucks his hand away,pulling the cloth up to hide his mouth, also pulling up his hood; his eyes looking up at the building ahead. This was his best choice for Eijiro, he knew it was going to be a safe place for his child. His feet walked over, standing at the door as he lightly knocked until he could hear someone coming.

"-My goodness! It's almost 3 am, who could've come here at such an hour?!" He heard someone say on the other side (must of been the owner of the adoption agency).

The door creaked open, and out popped a woman. "Yes, Um… How can I help you?" She asked, readjusting her glasses.

The father stood a bit straighter, the hood covering his eyes. It lightly began to rain as he spoke. "Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but I found this kiddo in a trash can down the street." He handed her Eijiro, which she gladly took into her arms. "He was all alone, I didn't spot anything but this blanket."

A lie. But she didn't know. She just looked at the baby with concern. "Hi, honey. It's alright. You're okay." she said.

The hero held back tears, saying one last thing. "Please, take care of him."

He disappeared. He could see the woman was looking around frantically from his hiding spot. He watched her sigh,closing the door from the rain. He was alone, as slowly peeled the mask off.

"_You will be safe here, Eijiro. I hope you'll forgive me this one day." _

He sighs, looking at his reflection in the puddle by his feet. He looked defeated.

"_I'm sorry. You're Papa is a coward."_

**My Beloved Flower….**

It's been a while.

And I could still barely talk about you.

He couldn't believe he agreed to an interview. Even after all these years, he knew he was going to be asked about _that _day.

He sat in a chair, his arms crossed as the interviewer started rambling on. "-Even among heroes, you have a reputation for being a bit… reckless. Are you ever afraid in those situations?" She asked him.

He nearly stiffened, but kept his cool at those haunting words. Those words hurt a lot. She was implying to _that _day without even saying it. He knew that since so many interviewers always phrased it that way.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm afraid!" He replies, almost bitterly. He could feel so many eyes on him as she tilted her head, puzzled at his words, but her eyes encouraging him to go on. "I'm where I am now because I failed and somebody lost their life, because my spirit was weak. Yes, I'm frightened when I fight a villain, but there's something I fear more…"

Flashing of his lover crossed his mind. He remembers how distraught she looked when he found her. "... the look on someone's face as they die. I'm a hero,I swore to protect people; It's a vow I've written on my heart and it's one I'll die to keep."

Can he though? He felt like he was lying to himself at this point, but he kept going. "Do you want to know what chivalry means to me? Living a life with no regrets."

Does he have regrets? Regrets for giving his son up? "Having a strong spirit, it isn't a matter about being bold or confident or fearless. It's about staying true to yourself, that's what it means to me."

Is he be true to himself though?

The interviewer smiled, but her eyes showed a bit of pity. "Thank you Crimson Riot for those words, and I appreciate you being on the show. But, I just wanted to say, it wasn't your fault for what happened. The crime rates were extremely high back then, you shouldn't blame yourself." She says.

Maybe she was right, he shouldn't blame himself. Be he can't. Nobody knows the truth about the person who died, nobody knew it was someone he loved, and nobody knew that she was a mother of his child.

**My Beloved Flower….**

It's been sixteen years since then.

My hair's gone almost gray, and I'm slowly down in the business.

He sighed, holding up a cool beer to his lips, taking a sip. He was sitting at a bar by his house, paying no heed the bar getting packed to the gills.

"Yes! The Sports Festival's back on!" Someone shouted. The room erupted with cheers and joy.

"_The UA sports festival, huh?" He sighs. "I forgot it was today, no wonder it's packed in here." _

He heard a loud announcer speaks, but tried to drown it out by sipping more beer. He wasn't in the mood to deal with 'Hero-related' stuff. He sighs again.

"Oye! They're doing an arm wrestling match?!" Somebody else yelled.

"Well they're trying to decide a winner." another explained.

On the Tv, a woman spoke. "Next match up! It's: Eijiro Kirishima Vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"

He froze.

Did he hear that right? Did say Eijiro? For the first time today, his eyes traveled to the Tv on the wall. He saw the hero Midnight holding up her arm, standing next to two boys. One was shiny, silvery like metal; the other had spiky red hair…. Just like his.

"Eijiro?" He mumbled, staring wide eyed.

Midnight swung her arm down, starting the match. Both boys holding onto each other as they began arm wrestling. The crowd on Tv and in the bar exploded with cheers. Some shouted the name of who they were cheering for. He couldn't believe his eyes.

No. That's not his son. His son had black hair, not red. Besides, there's a thousands Eijiros out there, the possibility of that boy being his son seemed infinite. It was impossible. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen.

The match wasn't very long when the metal boy's face turned grimmed, and the redhead slammed his arm to the side. Midnight's voice broke through again. "Kirishima is the winner! Add him to the bracket!"

Kirishima screamed, raising his fist up into the air. And the older man finally saw it,

That when he smiled, he saw he had sharp teeth. Just like Hana. His mouth opened in surprised. His son had his mother's teeth. "Eijiro?" He stared at the screen, not taking his eyes off his son until he disappeared.

**My Beloved Flower….**

He's everywhere.

I've seen him _everywhere _over the years.

Yes, Years.

It's been a long time.

The hero Crimson Riot has officially disappeared off the raiders of the pros. There has been a bit of news coverage on him in a mighty long time. But for his son, he knows it all, watching from afar.

There was coverage on Eijiro, who graduated from UA as a pro hero. The sturdy hero: Red Riot.

"_Red Riot, huh?" He thought when he saw the headline for the first time._

When asked about the name in an interview, Eijiro just flashed his pearly whites and replies: "It's homage to the hero: Crimson Riot. He was my idol growing up, and I wanted to honor that in someway."

"_He named himself after me?" _

He was flattered, but he didn't feel like he deserved it.

"_If only you knew what I've done to you."_

But he still watched and listened. Red Riot was popping up everywhere over the years. From interviews, pictures, videos, and news articles; Red Riot was everywhere.

It delights him that his son seemed to be doing okay, but it still hurts in more ways than one.

Today, he was walking around the park to clear his mind, a news article on his phone with the head line: Ground Zero and Red Riot take down major villain.

He smiled, chuckling at the picture of Ground Zero catapulting Red Riot into the air with his quirk.

He was finally updated on everything in his son's life…

Or so, he thought.

A little girl bumps into him, falling onto her back. He looks at her with elerted eyes. "Oh, jeez. Are you okay, little girl?" He asks.

He watches her get up, brushing her long, lavender hair out of her face, before looking up at him with big,red eyes. "I'm Fine! A hero always gets up! That's what my dad says!" She said in her cute, tiny voice.

He smiles down at her. "That's nice. Are you a superhero?" He asks.

"Yes! I'm the hero: Ground Riot!" Her eyes seemed to light up at the topic.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Ground Riot?" Now he was caught off guard, but not at the name, but at the blanket she was wearing as a cape. Tied around her neck, was a periwinkle blanket, covered in small daisies.

"_Flowers? Wait… that blanket… it looks like.." he thought._

A voice broke through. "Hana! Hana where are you?"

The ex hero looked up, seeing a figure in the distance. The little girl's face lighting up, as she turns around and runs towards the figure. "Papa! Papa!" She shouted. CR watches as she runs up to him, recognizing who it was,

His son.

"Papa!" she said again.

Eijiro turns around, his worried face disappearing. "Hana! There you are! You know you're not supposed to run off like that." he said.

"Sorry, papa."

Suddenly, someone appeared next to them, someone with blonde hair who has holding his hands up like they were claws. "I'm here to destroy you, Eijiro!" He said.

Eijiro playfully screamed. "Oh no! It's a villain! Quick,Help me! Save me, Ground Riot!" He said, holding up his daughter at him. She pointed at the blonde.

"Stay back, evil doer! You'll never stop me!" She says.

"Oh, really? Try to stop me!" The blonde said. She playfully punched him in the chest, making him dropped to his knees, holding his chest. "Ah! You defeated me!"

She giggled. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did! Thanks for saving me." Eijiro said, hugging her. She hugs back. The blonde gets up, smiling. Eijiro uses his free hand to pull him close. "Nice acting."

"Thanks. Yours was not half bad." He replies, smirking now.

"Awe, You're so sweet." He pulls him into a kiss, and Hana covers her eyes.

"Ew." she said, making them laugh.

From afar, he watched while coming to a conclusion that he didn't know everything. His son was married, catching a glimpse at the gold bands on their fingers, and that he had a granddaughter. He couldn't help but let a smile creep onto his lips. He watched the family gather their things and leave, each adult holding one of their daughter's hands, walking away.

"_Looks like he was doing just fine." he thought._

He turns and goes the other way. After looking over so many pictures, reading news articles, watching interviews, there was always a thought that lingered in the back of his mind,

Was the smiling real? Or was it just for show?

And today, it proved to him that it was real. The way he smiled at his daughter and Husband was definitely real. It warmed him up inside to know that his son was okay after all these years.

"_Looks like you didn't need me after all." _

Eijiro didn't need him. He didn't need to see him after all. He could finally stop worrying.

**My Beloved Flower….**

I was wrong.

I am worried. I can't stop worrying.

It's been years since I saw him. I thought I could stop worrying, but I can't. I blew my chance then, but not now…

I have to see him.

This was my only chance.

CR never planned on seeing his son, but when he went out on an errand, he finally saw him again after all these years. He saw his red hair across the street with a blonde man and lavender girl, heading towards the school building of UA. A banner hung over the entrance that said: Welcome Examines!

"_His daughter must be trying out for UA." He thought._

He shook his head,coming to a decision that buying groceries will have to wait. Talking to his son comes first. He manages to blend into the crowd of people, going straight through the entrance, stopping to look around.

"_Damn, This place is huge. How am I going to find them?" _

He wandered around the courtyard, looking around.

"_Eijiro, come on, give me a sign."_

"Are you lost?"

He jumps, looking back. He recognized those lavender locks. She had gotten taller, more mature looking; She had a yellow backpack slung over her shoulder and her hair was tied up into twin pigtails.

"Are you lost? I can help you, I've been to this campus before." She asks again. Her sounded more adult like.

"Um…" He begins, straightening up. "I'm just looking for someone." He sees her squinting up at him. "Um… Can I help-"

She gasps loudly. "I know who you are! You're Crimson Riot!" He stares at her surprised. "I mean, you're hair's a different, but you can't miss the resembles! Are you him?" Her eyes sparkling.

He was surprised. His own own granddaughter was fawning over him. "I am." he replies.

"Wow! Cool! My Papa's told me all about you! He's a huge fan! I-"

"Hana!" Someone called.

The girl turns around, spotting her parents coming over. "Hana." The blonde said.

"Dad." she says.

"Are you coming inside?"

"Yeah… No, wait! I just met Crimson Riot!"

"Crimson Riot?"

"Yeah, He's-" She turned around and he was gone. "He's gone? But he was right here."

"Hana, no one seen Crimson Riot in quite a long time. Who knows if he's even in Japan anymore."

"But dad, I swear I saw-"

"Hana, you're going to be late for your exam. Let's go."

She sighs in defeat. "Okay."

The two of them started walking, quickly realizing Eijiro wasn't following. "Oy, Eijiro. You coming?" He asked.

"Go on ahead with Hana, Katsuki. I'll be there in a second." Eijiro said, looking away from them.

Katsuki shrugged, him and his daughter continued to walk towards the school. Eijiro looks around, everything in front of him was empty. After waiting for a while, he let out a sigh, and turned on his heels.

Then a twig snapped.

The redhead turned around, seeing a man. A hero, his childhood Idol, Crimson Riot. "Whoa… are you.. Crimson Riot?" Eijiro older man nods. "Oh wow! It's you!" Eijiro steps forward, a huge smile on his face, sparkles in his eyes. "Your Crimson Riot! I'm a huge fan! You've been my idol since I was a kid, you're-"

He watched his son express himself, animatedly. Babbling about how much of a great hero he was, letting himself smile. He couldn't help but feel sad at this moment though. He had his son right in front of him, but he couldn't help feel broken at all this. His son who was a father, a husband, a pro hero…

His son was _his_ son, and he looked and sounded like his mother, the woman he loved. He could feel his heart breaking just like when he gave up for adoption. He didn't know what to say, but he did know what to do,

He hugged him.

Eijiro stiffened under his arms, confused at the sudden contact. "Um, Mr. Riot?" he asked.

The older man's eyes started to tear up, as he whispers, "You look so much like your mother." Squeezing him tighter.

Eijiro went wide eyed, his bottom lip quivering.

Silence was bestowed, till the redhead spoke so quietly,

"D-dad?"


	2. A Pumpkin, A Knight,And Stawberry Honey

**After some thinking and Encouragement, I decided to continue this story! It's no longer a one-shot. Now here's Eijiro's POV.**

**Chapter 2: A Pumpkin, A Knight, And Strawberry Honey**

****Strawberry****** Honey…**

"_How did I get here?" _

_._

_._

_._

The older man's eyes started to tear up, as he whispers, "You look so much like your mother." Squeezing him tighter.

Eijiro went wide eyed, his bottom lip quivering.

Silence was bestowed, till the redhead spoke so quietly,

"D-dad?"

.

.

.

"_But how? How did something like this happen to me? How did my life lead up to this? How did I suddenly just meet my dad for the first time? I'll tell you how. We'll start from the beginning of MY story and then this will all make sense in the end…."_

**Strawberry Honey…**

"_I knew I was adopted from the moment I was born. My adoptive parents were kind enough to tell me the truth, but I wasn't upset, I was glad they didn't lie to me. I know they love me because they gave me a home, they gave me their love and support, and they gave me a last name. _

"_Kirishima. I always thought Eijiro Kirishima sounded nice, even though I don't know why my first name's Eijiro; a name that my adoptive parents never gave me. The reason they only call me that is because it was sewn onto a blanket I was always bundled up in. _

"_But that was fine, cause it fits me. I love my name. I love my life. I loved growing up, making friends and watching my idol: Crimson Riot, and dreamed of being HIM someday. And I did, maybe even better. _

"_I became a hero, The Sturdy Hero: Red Riot. Yes, It's a homage to my idol, cause… why not? That name felt right for some reason._

"_Later, after graduating, I got married along with the rest of my former classmates. I married my one, true best friend, Katsuki Bakugo. We were a hero-ing couple, going through the highs and lows of life, but we never gave up, never gave in to any of the dark thoughts and possibilities of this world. _

"_Years have passed since marriage, and the day I was waiting for in the back of my mind has appeared today, catching me off guard. It was also the day that THIS feeling I was getting, the one that I've been getting all my life, a slight emptiness but a warm and familiar feeling was returning today._

"_Whether I liked it or not…"_

_._

_._

_._

"Maybe… we should get a kid." Katsuki said, out of the blue. His husband, Eijiro, stopped what he was doing (which was cooking) to stare at him in surprise. His mouth agape.

Once he was over his shock, Eijiro asked, "A kid? Like... now?"

"Yeah… maybe…"

"What made you decide that you wanted one, now?"

Katsuki glanced away. "I kind of got the idea from being around Deku's kids. It felt right when I was playing with them… I don't know." He looks at him again. "Sorry if I threw you off."

"No! No! It's okay… I was just surprised, you caught me off guard. That's all!"

"Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." Eijiro laid down the knife on the cutting board to look at his husband properly. He was cooking lunch for the both of them until Katsuki came up next to him, casually leaning on the counter, before speaking those words, "_Maybe… we should get a kid."_

The blonde sighs, scratching the side of his head that was shaved. "J-just… forget it." He said, turning to leave.

Eijiro quickly wrapped his arm around his, halting Katsuki. "Hang on a second, we should talk about this."

Katsuki shook his head. "No, just forget it. It was a dumb idea anyway."

Eijiro tilted his head slightly. "Katsu?" He watched the blonde blush, the nickname he gave him always made his husband blush. "Katsu?"

"What?" the blonde's red eyes darted to the floor quickly.

"Come on, let's talk about it. Please?"

Katsuki's eyes were still glued to the floor, and his arm was still in Eijiro's grasp (which he didn't want him to let go anytime soon. It was comforting). "I don't even know where to begin." He replies.

"Well… we said we would wait a few years after the Todorokis' had their first borns. And… It's been quite a while since then." Eijiro says, smiling at the memory of them talking about having a kid a few years back.

"Yeah… it has."

"So, why don't we? We agreed we would adopt, and we could even go to the same place I was adopted from."

"That would be nice,but…" he finally looks at him. "Are you sure? This is a big step for the both of us. I mean, with that's going on in the world, and then we have jobs as heroes and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Katsuki." Eijiro puts one finger on his spouse's lip to be quiet. "If the Todorokis can be heroes and raise three kids, then we can do it."

"But-"

"If the Midoriyas can raise two kids and do hero work, then so can we. Heck, most of our friends have kids and they're still doing their jobs. So why can't we?"

Katsuki smiled, still looking a bit flustered though. "You're right, we can. I guess I'm overthinking this."

Eijiro wraps his arms around his neck, swaying the both of them slowly. "I'll tell you what, how about we eat, then we'll go clear out the guest bedroom upstairs to make some more room, and if we are _still _up for this, I'll make an appointment with the adoption agency. How's that sound?"

Katsuki hummed. "I actually like that idea."

"Great! I'll finish making lunch then."

***Break***

The couple parked their car in front of the building, Katsuki putting it in park before switching the ignition off.

"You ready?" Eijiro asked, softly. Katsuki nodded, and they both got out of the car to stand on the sidewalk.

Katsuki stared at the old looking building, raising an eyebrow slightly. "So this is where you were adopted?"

"Yep."

"Does it still look the same?" He smirked, before laughing at his own joke.

"I was a baby! I can't remember!" Eijiro pestered, his cheeks pink.

The blonde held his stomach from laughing so hard. "I know, I know. Just messing with you."

The red haired man sighed, before feeling his hand being taken by another. He saw the Katsuki smiling down, a silent way of telling him he was ready. Eijiro flashed his pearly whites, squeezing his hand as they walked together up the building. Once inside the rustic building, they were greeted by a woman with big, wooly hair and horns.

"Are you my 3 o'clock?" She asks, politely.

"That'll be us, ma'am." Eijiro said, bowing "I'm Eijiro Kirishima."

"I'm Katsuki Bakugo." Katsuki replies, he too bows.

"Great, it's nice to meet you. I'm ." She replies. "If you follow me I'll show you the little kiddos." She waves them to follow her up a flight of stairs, asking questions along the way. "Now, You said on the phone that you two were looking to adopt a baby, correct?"

"Yes. That would be correct." Eijiro replies.

"Great. There's only a few to choose from, but I think we have some good children this year."

Ms. Yun opens the door to a room as quietly as she could, letting the married couple in first. There were cribs lined up across the room, some empty and some not, and the babies were sleeping away peacefully.

"Feel free to look around, I'll answer any questions you have." She replies.

Katsuki and Eijiro exchanged glances before walking around the cribs, seeing each baby. Eijiro could feel his heart fluttering with each step.

"_Is this what a parent feels like?" He asked himself. _

As Eijiro's heart was bursting, so was Katsuki's, and eventually, one child in particular caught the blonde's eyes. He stops and waves the redhead over.

"Hey, Eijiro, come here." He said.

"Yeah?" Eijiro says, coming over to the crib.

"Look at her." There was a baby girl in the crib, half awake and showing her bright red eyes at the soon-to-be parents.

"Whoa. She has red eyes."

Ms. Yun paled at that statement, watching them lean over the baby's crib. Eijiro reached down, gently grabbing to cradle the baby close to him. He could see she had patches of lavender hair on her head, as she stared up at him with curious eyes.

Katsuki stood behind, leaning in close, smiling. "Wow, she's beautiful. How old is she?" He asked the older woman. He had a loving look in his eyes that Eijiro was copying.

"About eight months old." Ms. Yun says, still a bit pale. The two men oblivious to her eerie behavior.

"Wow."

"Are you sure you want to adopt her? She has some… issues." Ms. Yun looked at them nervously, while fixing the spectacles she wore.

The two of them looked up at her, clearly confused.

"Issues?" Eijiro asked.

"Like what?" Katsuki asked as well.

"Well, for starters, she doesn't have a name." She replies, honestly.

"What? How's that possible?" Eijiro asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, when she was born, her biological mother never claimed her, so she was never given a proper name."

"Well that's not too bad, we'll just give her a name then."

"So what's the _other _issues?" Katsuki asked, annoyed and angry at the woman (How dare she call this baby an 'issue'!).

Once again, she looked super nervous. "Well…. The main reason no one has adopted her is because…. She's quirkless."

"Quirkless?" Now Katsuki was mad. "But she's a baby! How can you tell?"

"When she was born, she needed some small surgery. A doctor there used his x-ray type quirk to examine her and found that she had the pinky joint in the toe; which leads to kids being quirkless. I'm sorry."

The boys looked a little down,trying to process what she had just said. Suddenly, the main door bell chimes, letting her know that she had another customer.

"Excuse me, I need to go get that. I'll let you two be to think this over." She said, before hurrying off.

She left the two dads behind, both with frowning faces and sad thoughts.

"Quirkless?" Eijiro said, quietly. His eyes met his husband's, as they silently made the life changing decision.

***Break***

The pretty, baby girl laid fast asleep in her new crib, in her new home, surrounded by her new parents who were on their knees watching her sleep peacefully.

"You know… it's going to be a little hard for her, I mean, maybe not as hard as when we were growing up, but still." Eijiro mumbled, quietly. His eyes not leaving his baby.

"That's true. But, uh, let's not talk about that right now. We still need to give her a name." Katsuki replies, lightly stroking her cheek. She never once stirred.

"Yeah." Eijiro's eyes wandered to the periwinkle blanket she laid on, one that was covered in tiny white flowers. His baby blanket. A familiar feeling washed over him, as a name crossed his mind. "How about… Hana?"

"Hana?"

"Yeah."

Katsuki smiled a little bit bigger, his smile never left his face since the adoption agency. "How'd you pick that name? The blanket?" He looks at the redhead,

Eijiro blushed a little. "Well.. sort of,and… I don't know. I've always seemed drawn to that name for some odd reason." Why did he though?

Katsuku chuckled, looking back down at their daughter. "Hana." He tried out the name on his lips, still smiling. "I like it."

"Bakugo." Eijiro adds, heart fluttering.

Katsuki froze a bit, looking at his husband, "What?"

"Bakugo. Hana Bakugo. We should give her your last name."

"What? Why mine?"

"Because, I chose the first name, so we should give her your last name. Fifty-fifty."

"So... Bakugo?" Eijiro nods, making him laugh. "So, no Hana Kirishima?"

Eijiro laughs and playfully punches the blonde in the arm. "No! Katsu, come on!" he said.

"Are you sure?" Katsuki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Besides,.." He frowns a bit. "As much as I love my adoptive parents, I don't even really know my birth last name. I just want to give her something that has meaning to it."

"Eijiro…" Katsuki says, concerned.

He waves him off. "I'm not saying my name doesn't, I'm a pro, so it does." Eijiro continues. "However, I want to give her the name Hana, which for some odd reason has a meaning to me; So I just feel like giving her your last name would help her out in life, including empowering the name Hana."

The blonde hero smiles fondly while watching the other speak. "No. I like it." He replies.

"You do!?" Eijiro asked, eyes lighting up. Katsuki nods in response. "Awesome! I'm so glad you do!"

"It does have a cool ring to it, and it also has a badass meaning, 'Explosive Flower'!"

Eijiro chuckles. "I knew you would like it."

"Hana Bakugo." Katsuki started stroking her cheeks again, and this time her eyes opened slightly. "Welcome to the world."

The baby seemed to smile at that.

**Strawberry Honey...**

"_Years passed, and that strange feeling returned to me once again."_

When Katsuki came home from work, the first thing he did was kick off his combat boots. He yawned and stretched while making his way upstairs to him and Eijiro's bedroom.

"Eijiro? Are you here?" He asked, coming into their bedroom. He assumed he was home because he could hear their shower on.

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute!" Eijiro called out, yelling over the sound of the water.

"M'kay." Katsuki plopped himself onto the bed, closing his eyes while peeling his mask off with one hand. He let out a sigh, fully relaxing. A few seconds later, he heard tiny footsteps approaching.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice spoke.

Katsuki smiled, opening his eyes to look at his daughter. Her lavender hair tied up the same messy bun he did on her earlier before school/work. "Hi, Pumpkin. How are you?" He asks.

"Daddy! You're home!" She said, ignoring his question. Katsuki reaches over and pulls her up onto the bed with him, leaving her in a fit of giggling. "How was work?"

"Good. I stopped a bad guy earlier."

She gasps, eyes lighting up. "You did? Tell me! Tell me!"

He chuckles, letting her lay across his chest. Hana always loved hearing her parents stories from work. "Okay, Where do I begin…?"

As Katsuki told his story to Hana, Eijiro finally got out of the shower. The bathroom door was closed, but he could still hear his husband and daughter talking. He smiles, and starts drying his hair off with a towel, until he notices something. He brushed back his bangs, noticing a dark color on his hairline. He frowns.

"Awe, man. My roots are coming in." He mumbles. "I'll have to get Katsuki to help me out with this."

He starts touching the natural colored hair, wondering if he should wear a headband or wear it down today. Deciding that he would wear it down, he quickly dried himself off, before putting the clothes that he laid out on. But, for some odd reason, that familiar feeling came back. He stopped buttoning his shirt up to look around.

"_There's that feeling again. Why?" _He looks at himself in the partly foggy mirror, touching his hair again. "_Was it the hair?" _

"Eijiro? Are you alright in there? You've been in there for a while." Katsuki called out, sounding concerned.

Eijiro tensed, knocking himself out his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm coming out." He calls back, shoving the feeling away for now.

He finishes getting dressed and leaves the bathroom, coming into the room to see his husband standing up, and holding Hana.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow when he spotted him. "Are you okay? You were in there for a while." He asks.

Eijiro smiles, before replying. "I'm fine. I just realized my roots are coming in."

"Oh really?" He grins. "Does my strawberry need my help?"

"Katsu…" Eijiro blushes at the embarrassing nickname the blonde gave him.

Hana looks at her parents funny. "Daddy? Why do you call Papa that?" She asks, in her innocent voice of an eight year old. Katsuki still was grinning, and was about to answer her before he was cut off.

Eijiro laughs. "Uh! Your father just loves giving nicknames to people. That's all." He replies, blushing harder that he almost had to fan his face from the heat.

"But… why?" Her red eyes looked at him curiously.

"It's because…" Katsuki begins, pointing at the red head. "His hair looks like a strawberry."

"Oh…"

"But enough said. Still want to go to the park?"

Her eyes light up at those words. "Yes, please!"

He chuckles. "Alright, why don't you get your things? Daddy has to get changed."

"Okay!"

Katsuki lets her go, the child bolting out of the room. He eventually closes the door to look at Eijiro who's blushing the same color as his hair. A grin creeped onto his lips again. "Awe, is someone flustered?" He teased.

"I can't believe you told her that!" Eijiro replies, annoyed.

"Well, she did ask."

"Yeah… But, she's too young to understand the 'origin story' behind that! That story's like… uh… Rated R!"

Katsuki laughs, raising an eyebrow. "Rated R? I don't think kissing is rated R."

Eijiro looks away, his cheeks puffed out. "You know what I mean." He pouts.

"Well…" He takes his husband's face into his hands. "That's why I left _some _of it out. Because I remember when we first kissed… you tasted like honey." He chuckles quietly. "Like strawberry honey."

Katsuki gives him a kiss. The pouting of Eijiro disappeared shortly afterwards.

"It's not fair… I was drinking that tea Momo made with the honey." Eijiro said, his cheeks still tinted pink a bit.

"Oh yeah…" Katsuki said, recalling the dorm room life. "Huh? I remember my tea tasted like oranges."

Eijiro tilts his head, confused. "Really? I don't remember that?"

"Well…I'm trying to remember?" Another grin flashes. "Who was the dominant one again when we kissed?"

"Oh my god! Katsuki!" His face flared back to completely red.

Another laugh. "I'm trying to remember? We were in that storage closet at the dorms…"

He covered his hot face. "Katsuki..."

"We were getting some supplies for the common room, where everybody else was…"

"Katsuki…"

"And then you made a joke about something you found in there, and before you know it, I leaned in and kissed you..."

"Katsuki…"

"We were lucky that the storage room was on the other side of the common room, especially with all those sounds you were making."

"Oh my god...Stop. It's so embarrassing."

The blonde laughed, peeling his husband's hands off his face, smiling. "And your face was so red that I had to wait for you to cool off. Then we had to come up with an excuse to the others on why we took so long."

Eijiro fanned his face. "I know, don't remind me. I still don't know how you kept your cool when we walked back to the common room."

"Cause I don't get flustered that easily."

"Okay, That's such a lie! And you know it!"

The explosion hero laughed again, before Red Riot brought him in for another kiss.

"Katsu." Eijiro said, smiling.

"Eiji." Katsuki said,coping his expression.

"I think it's time to change out of those clothes. Hana's probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Yeah. I swear, that kid and her curiosity."

"She's eight."

"I know, I know, But still… she always finds a way to interrupt our 'Rated R' scenes…"

"Oh my god! Get dressed."

Katsuki laughed once again, as Eijiro exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"_Katsuki…" he told himself, shaking his head. _

"Papa!" Hana calls out, running down the hallway to him. "I'm ready!"

Eijiro's chest feels tight again, seeing his daughter's lavender hair down and a blanket wrapped around her neck. His old baby blanket that used to belong to him brought back that familiar feeling again.

"_There it is again."_

He forced a smile, and crouched down to her level. "Uh oh… is Ground Riot patrolling again?" He asks her.

Her red eyes that were a cross between a cherry-red and crimson, sparkled at her hero name. "Yes! I will protect the people at the park from villains!" She says, throwing her arms in the air.

"I'm sure you will, sweety."

The bedroom door opens, revealing the other parent. His costume was gone and was replaced with a tank top and some sweatpants. "Oh, The heroine has arrived." He replies.

"Yes she has." Eijiro says, before looking at Hana. "Ready to go?"

"Yes! Race you to the car!" Hana replies, before bolting down the stairs.

Eijiro once again ignored the fluttering and tightness in his chest as his baby blanket disappeared from his view; Because, what does that blanket, his hair, and the name Hana have in common anyway?

***Break***

Their child rushing out of the car to enter the park was like releasing a wild animal back outside. She was spinning around and shouting their names as the two parents made their way over.

"Hold on, Hana!" Eijiro yells, watching her stop at the entrance. She was anxiously moving back and forth, waiting to run into the crowded park.

"Can I go now?" Hana asked, once her parents were in front of her.

"Sure, but you have to-"

"Oh look,Red Riot!" Someone yells.

"Oh great…" Eijiro mumbled, both him and Katsuki turned around to see a few people, their cameras out.

"Oh wow! Red Riot! It's you!" one of them said.

"Uh… I think you've got the wrong person, I'm not a hero." A Lie. But he really wasn't in a mood to take pictures today.

"Yeah, you are! There's no missing that red hair!" Another said.

"Seriously...I'm not."

"Oh come on. Stop denying."

Katsuki growled, stepping forward. "Listen. He doesn't want to take a picture, He just wants to enjoy his time off. So If you can _please _back off."

Eijiro smiles at his protectiveness. "_My knight." He thought. _

Of course they didn't listen, they only bombarded the both of them now with questions. "Wait…. You're Ground Zero!"

"Whoa! Ground Zero's here,too!"

"Can we please get a picture?"

Katsuki shook his head, getting irritated. "Listen, we just wanted to-" Someone from behind grabbed his bicep. "Eijiro?" With one look at his eyes told him all. His face turned to worry. "Damn it."

Katsuki bolted off, with Eijiro in tow, the voices of those pesky fans vanished as they went into the park.

"Damn… where'd she go?" Katsuki asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Eijiro replies. "You check in the picnic area, I'll check the playground." With a nod in response, they both separated.

Eijiro looked around frantically, walking on and off the sideway, avoiding the other kids here. "_Damn… where is she? She could have gotten that far."_

As he inched closer and closer to the playground, that recurring feeling came. He groaned. "_Why now?! Why the hell am I feeling like this? What's causing this?"_

He tries to ignore it by calling out her name, "Hana! Hana where are you?"

"_Please answer." _Which she did.

"Papa! Papa!" Relief washed over him, when she heard his name. "Papa!" she said again,running over.

Eijiro turns around, his worried face disappearing. "Hana! There you are! You know you're not supposed to run off like that." he said, trying to control his heart beat (But was it from the scare of not finding his child? Or was that annoying feeling again?).

"Sorry, papa." She says, once she stopped in front of him.

"It's fine. Just don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay." She looks down at her feet with a guilty look, making her father feel a bit bad.

Eijiro then spots Katsuki coming over, his arms crossed, looking annoyed. The redhead frowned and made a motion with his hand, one that told him not to explode and scold her (He knows that Katsuki hates making her cry, so he was just giving him a heads up).

The blonde looked a bit hesitant, but understood. Instead, a grin creeps onto his lips, as he tip toes over to her.

Suddenly, he jumps behind her, holding his hands up like they were claws. "I'm here to destroy you, Eijiro!" He said.

Eijiro quickly caught on, and playfully screamed. "Oh no! It's a villain! Quick,Help me! Save me, Ground Riot!" He said, grabbing a hold of his daughter, pointing him at Katsuki.

Hana points at the blonde. "Stay back, evil doer! You'll never stop me!" She says.

"Oh, really? Try to stop me!" Katsuki says. Hana then playfully punches him in the chest, making him drop to his knees, holding the spot where he was hit. "Ah! You defeated me!"

She giggled. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did! Thanks for saving me." Eijiro said, hugging her. She hugs back. He sees his husband smiling, and uses his free hand to pull him close. "Nice acting."

"Thanks. Yours was not half bad." Katsuki replies, smirking now.

"Awe, You're so sweet." Eijiro pulls him into a kiss, and Hana covers her eyes.

"Ew." she said, making them laugh.

"Come on, I found this really cool spot to play in." Katsuki replies, watching Hana jump to the ground, reaching for his hand. He takes it.

"Well, lead the way then." Eijiro says, taking Hana's other hand.

The two of them walked with their daughter in tow, occasionally lifting her off the ground to make her laugh. As much as the hero Red Riot was having fun, it was getting harder for him to contrate with that nagging feeling in his chest. And for some odd reason… it kept telling him to turn around. But why?

And how come that he wanted to listen and was afraid to do so?

**Strawberry Honey…**

"_After that day, I ignored it. The feeling was so overwhelming that day that I wanted to ignore as much as I could. But it was getting a bit harder everyday."_

He ignored it again. Ignoring the way that his daughter's name made his stomach flutter in a familiar way. He pushed it way down, he didn't want that feeling to cloud his mind. He just wanted to spend time with his family. Which is what he's doing right now. He's currently at the beach, laying under the sun with his husband; his eyes watching his daughter, who's now ten, playing in the sand.

He soaks up the feeling of the hot sun tanning his back, while laying his head down his folded arms. His red eyes suddenly go big with amusement.

"Hey. Hey Katsuki?" Eijiro says, touching the blonde's leg. He could feel him shifting under his touch.

"Yeah?" Katsuki said, trying to sit up.

"Well, you know how you always said that Hana takes after me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I beg to differ."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look."

Eijiro looks at the blonde smugly, pointing to their daughter. Katsuki looks up, realizing what his husband really meant.

Hana was standing over what used to be her sandcastle, which got destroyed by the ocean, but that wasn't what shocked him. It was that she looked like she had smoke coming off her, with an angry look in her eyes; as she furiously pointed at the ocean, yelling and calling it 'Stupid' and how she was going to destroy it.

That scene reminded Katsuki of himself.

"Huh." He said, surprised. Then he smiles, proudly. "I've taught her well."

That comment alone made Eijiro laugh.

**Strawberry Honey…**

"_Just Ignore it. Just Ignore it. Just Ignore it."_

Eijiro came home, a bag full of things he needed, heading up stairs.

"Just shut up!" He heard Hana yell, who was now older. Then he heard a door slam, making him rush up the stairs faster. He saw Katsuki walking away from her door, heading into their room.

"Katsuki, what happened?" He asked, coming into the room.

The blonde looked surprised at his presence. "I didn't even hear you come in." He replies.

"What happened?"

Katsuki sighs, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He also looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well… let's just say… our daughter's a woman now."

Eijiro tilts his head, until he finally understood what he meant. "Oh…."

"Yeah, she's a little upset."

"A little?"

Katsuki sighs. "I tried talking to her a couple times, but she blew me off." He picks up a book, and some other objects off their bed. "She even threw a few things at me."

Eijiro made a low whistle. "Damn. She's upset."

"I know."

"Maybe I can talk to her?" He takes some of Hana's things into his hands, seeing what she threw.

"That would be great. I've tried… maybe she'll listen to you." Katsuki froze, noticing Eijiro was no longer listening. Instead, he was staring at Hana's valuables in his arms, looking tense. The blonde looked at him worriedly. He knew what was going on, he was aware of the odd feelings that his husband was getting all the time. "You know what, How about I try again? I'll give you a minute."

"Yeah… Okay." Eijiro says, quietly.

Katsuki's eyes didn't leave him until he was out of the room, making his way down the hall. Eijiro frowns, looking at the textbook, some toys, and that baby blanket.

Baby blanket.

What's with the baby blanket? It always appears at the worst times.

Eijiro mentally sighs. "_My daughter just got her period and needs my help, but of COURSE you just had to show up."_

And don't get him wrong, this blanket was his growing up, so of course it has a lot of emotional value behind it, but it was starting to get on his nerves a bit. Especially since these unwanted feelings came attached to it.

He sighs again. "_Why can't you go away?"_

"Hana? Pumpkin? Come on,open the door." He heard Katsuki say.

"No!" Hana replies.

"Come on. I just want to talk, I'm not mad. Do you want me to call Aunt Ochako? You can talk to her if you want to instead?"

"No!"

Eijiro shook his head, laying the stuff back down on the bed. "_Just ignore it. Just ignore it. My daughter needs me."_

Which he did. For several more years after.

**Strawberry Honey…**

"_The feeling simmered down for some odd reason. And before you knew it, I couldn't feel it again."_

A crash was heard down below, waking the married couple up. "What was that?!" They said, looking at each other before getting out of bed. They rushed down the stairs, hearing the noise coming from the garage, the light shining from under the door.

The two of them stopped, looking serious while activating their quirks, before kicking the door open. They ran inside, only to see that it wasn't an intruder.

"Ow…." Hana moaned, sitting on the floor and rubbing the top of her sore head.

"Hana?" Eijiro said, surprised. He turned his quirk off,coming over. "Hana, what are you doing? It's past midnight."

She was sitting in her pajamas, bringing her knees close to her chest. Her long hair draping over her. "I couldn't sleep…"

"I can get that. But why are you in the garage?"

"I was training. I was practicing Uncle Deku's moves again." She looks like she was about to cry, her voice breaking in the next line. "I still don't know how he does Black Whip so well."

A couple years back, Izuku started training her to build up muscle for the transfer. And just a few months ago, He gave her One For All along with all the other powers he's inherited. Hana was grateful, but also a bit frustrated, because It was hard for her to control it, even after all the training.

Katsuki came over, and sat down in front of her. "Well, Hana, You're Uncle didn't have the best control of his quirk when he first used it. It's going to take time, you've only had it for a couple months." He replies, truthfully.

"I know. But still. How am I going to pass the entrance exam like this?" Hana asked, wiping the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You just have to do your best, that's all. And besides, if you don't pass, you can try again next year, or you can try at another school. It doesn't have to be at UA." He puts a comforting hand on top of her head. "Alright, Pumpkin?" She nods, slowly. "Please don't cry."

"I won't. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. Now, go get some sleep. You're going to need it."

The two of them stood, and Eijiro pats her back, giving her a smile. "Thanks,Papa." Hana says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They said, watching her leave.

"That kid's going to make my hair go gray." Katsuki jokes, tiredly.

"She's a sixteen year old who's about to take a hard exam. I honestly don't blame her." Eijiro replies.

"Well, she's not the only one who needs sleep. Let's get going to bed, we've got to wake up early."

"Right behind you."

It's been weird. Quiet. How come he hasn't felt that feeling in a while?

**Strawberry Honey…**

"_Before you know it… the feeling came back… but not in the way I suspected it to."_

It was the next day. It was bright and early as the family of three made it to the crowded school ground of UA High School, the girl nervously stopping at the front.

"You ready?" Katsuki asked.

Hana took a moment to collect herself, before flashing a determined smile. "Yes! I am! Let's do this." She said, walking onto the school grounds, her parents beside her.

She looked around, noticing all the updates to the campus, all the teachers she recognized of being pro heroes, and all other sorts of things that piqued her interest. She tugged on her yellow backpack strap some more, tossing her high twin pigtails over her shoulders.

"_I wonder if this is what Uncle Deku felt like." She wonders. _She remembers how much of a geek he was, and still is to this day. She held back the fit of laughter. Suddenly, someone catches her eye. A man in the distance looked bewildered while wandering around. "_Is he lost?"_

Without saying anything, Hana broke away, walking towards him.

"Are you lost?" She calls out, once close enough to him.

The man jumps, looking back. A small bit of guilt filled up inside her.

"Are you lost? I can help you, I've been to this campus before." She asks again, taking in his appearance.

"Um…" He begins, straightening up. "I'm just looking for someone."

Hana doesn't know why, but he looks familiar for some reason. She squints, jogging her brain on who he could be.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um… Can I help-" He begins.

It finally hits her quickly that she gasps loudly. "I know who you are! You're Crimson Riot!" Hana yells, as he stares at her in surprise. "I mean, your hair's a different, but you can't miss the resembles! Are you him?" Her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I am." he replies, truthfully.

Her heart fluttered, her inner fangirl coming out."Wow! Cool! My Papa's told me all about you! He's a huge fan! I-"

"Hana!" Katsuki calls out, catching her attention. She turns around, spotting her parents coming over. "Hana."

"Dad." she says, delighted that he was here along with her Papa.

"Are you coming inside?" He looked at her worriedly.

Oh. She almost forgot. "Yeah… No, wait! I just met Crimson Riot!"

Eijiro froze at that name.

"Crimson Riot?" Katsuki asked.

"Yeah, He's-" She turned around and he was gone. "He's gone? But he was right here." Her eyes look around for him.

"Hana, no one has seen Crimson Riot in quite a long time. Who knows if he's even in Japan anymore."

"But dad, I swear I saw-"

"Hana, you're going to be late for your exam. Let's go."

She sighs in defeat. "Okay."

The two of them started walking, quickly realizing Eijiro wasn't following. "Oy, Eijiro. You coming?" He asked.

"Go on ahead with Hana, Katsuki. I'll be there in a second." Eijiro said, looking away from them. "_Was she right?"_

Katsuki shrugged, as him and his daughter continued to walk towards the school. Eijiro looked around, everything in front of him was empty.

"_Nothing. Katsuki's right, No one's here." _

After waiting for a while, he let out a sigh, and turned on his heels.

Then a twig snapped. And with that snap, the redhead turned around, seeing a man. A hero, his childhood Idol, Crimson Riot.

"_No fucking way…"_

"Whoa… are you.. Crimson Riot?" Eijiro asked. He watches the older man nod.

"_No way." _

He couldn't believe he was meeting his idol.

"Oh wow! It's you!" Eijiro steps forward, a huge smile on his face, sparkles in his eyes. "Your Crimson Riot! I'm a huge fan! You've been my idol since I was a kid, you're-"

Eijiro wasn't honestly sure how long he was babbling on for, but he knew he was babbling about how he was a fan and how he came to be one, and how he too became a hero and named himself after him. But before he knew it, he was getting hugged by the retired pro.

Eijiro stiffened under his arms, confused at the sudden contact…

and by the return of that familiar feeling in his chest. It was back. It had returned. It had returned in full force and it was slightly different.

It was warm. Comforting. Not like the suffocating tightness he felt for all those years before. It was welcoming. He wanted it. He felt like he craved it. But why?

"Um, Mr. Riot?" he asked,confused.

The older man's eyes started to tear up, as he whispers, "You look so much like your mother." Squeezing him tighter.

Eijiro went wide eyed, his bottom lip quivering as all there was was silence.

"_No… This can't be right?...Is this real?…. Is he?" _

And before you know it, he whispers the unbelievable words,

"D-dad?"

**Next chapter will be about Eijiro and His dad. How will he react?**


	3. A Hero And Strawberry Honey

**Now That the Povs are over from the father and son, it's time for the present day part of the story to take off.**

**Chapter 3: A Hero And Strawberry Honey**

**Strawberry Honey…**

"_Was I dreaming?"_

Dad? Was this right? Should I believe him? But this feeling…. It feels _right._

Eijiro pushed the man away, staring back at him with big eyes and an open mouth. He didn't know what to say, he just stared at the sad man in front of him. His idol. His hero. His… father?

"A-are… are y-you… are you?" Eijiro asked, stuttering. He wanted to make sure he heard those words right,

"_You look so much like your mother." _

That wasn't a coincidence. Was it? Or was he just hearing things?

The retired pro set his jaw straight, before nodding very slowly. "Yes. I am your father, Eijiro." He replies.

The redhead took in a shaky breath, his eyes trailing to his feet in disbelief. No this couldn't be right… he was actually meeting his biological father? This couldn't be real. It's just a dream. It should be a dream. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't-

The school bell rang, telling people to hurry inside for their exams.

Eijiro tensed, looking back at the building. "_Shit. I almost forgot." _He remembers. He turns back to Crimson Riot who still has that same sad expression.

He gulped. "Uh… Listen, That was the school bell, I really need to get back to my daughter and uh…" He watched the ex hero's dark eyes fall.

"I understand. You should be there for your kid." CR replies, sadly.

"_Damn. He looks sad." _Eijiro mentally slaps himself. "_Uh! What are saying Eijiro?! He just suddenly shows up and claims he's your dad, you can't give in. Except…" _The uncomfortable feeling in his chest was making it hard for him to walk away. "_Should I?"_

After debating with himself, he finally gave in. He sighs and holds his hand out. "Do you have a phone?" He asks.

Crimson Riot blinked confusedly. "What?"

"A phone? I'll give you my number." His father stared at him in surprise, before pulling out a flip phone and giving it to him. "Text me whenever you want, But it may be a while…." He types his number in, flipping it close and handing it back to the older man. "...I might need some time to process all this."

His father nodded. "I understand. Whatever you decide, I won't take it personally."

"O-okay. Bye Mr. Riot." He gave a small wave before heading back to the building, with that damn feeling still in his heart.

***Break***

Eijiro poked at his food on his dinner plate, his dull eyes looking at the table, ignoring everyone who spoke around him. He was back home with his family and even had a guest over.

"-eally? My exam had these huge robots that I had to fight to get points." Izuku replies to the teen girl. He chuckles. "Man, they really boost up the exams this year."

Katsuki chuckled. "Yeah, I remember my entrance exam." He said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh,yeah?"

"Yep. Crystal clear. Oh, and Deku?"

"Yes, Kacchan?" Suddenly a piece of cube steak flicked at his head. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"For this!" Katsuki pointed to his daughter's arm that was in a sling. "I thought you said she was ready?" He looked angry, and Izuku soon copied that expression.

"I've been training her since she was like ten, She's been ready!"

"Oh yeah? Then why's her arm broken?"

"I just gave her One for All only a couple months back! It'll take some time. And besides, she had more time to build her body than I did, so she only broke one bone."

"She's not supposed to break any bones! She's not even in school yet!"

"Uh, Dad? Didn't you tell me last night it took Uncle Deku a while to gain control over his quirk?" Hana chimed in, eyebrow raised at her father's behavior.

Katsuki froze like a deer in a headlight, his cheeks tinting pink. "Uh… w-well…" he stuttered.

"Ha! So you were paying attention to me!" Izuku yells, throwing his arms into the air. "Victory at last!"

"Oy! Shut it! It's not a competition!"

"Oh… Dad doesn't like to be wrong." Hana teased, making her uncle laugh.

"He sure does." Izuku adds, smug.

"So what? I'm worried. You're like that with your kids and they're full fledged adults now!" Katsuki bites back.

Izuku's cheeks turned pink as well. "T-they're my kids! I'll always be worried for them!"

"See? No need to tease me again."

"Ooh… and the competition is back on." Hana says, smiling. "Hey, Papa? Was Uncle Deku and Dad like this throughout school?" Her smile went away when she saw he wasn't listening. "Papa?"

The two pickering adults stopped to look at the end of the table.

"Um, Eiji?" Katsuki said, worried.

"You okay?" Izuku finished.

"Helloooooo, Eijiroooooo." The blonde waved his hand in front of his husband's face.

The redhead looked once he saw the hand in his view. "Huh?" He said, in a daze.

"Um, Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine…." Eijiro said. "Sorry, I spaced out. Did one of you ask me a question."

"I did! I wanted to know if Dad and Uncle Deku bickered like this in highschool?" Hana asked, curiously.

Eijiro smiled. "In fact, yes. Let me tell you all about that…"

Katsuki and Izuku exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing, but said nothing and just ate while listening to the father and daughter talk. The four of them started cleaning off the table, Hana even started sweeping to help out. At one point Eijiro excused himself from the room, disappearing upstairs.

Katsuki looked up from washing the dishes, a worried look on his face which his friend noticed. "How about I finish up and keep Hana entertained? Go check up on him." Izuku said, taking the soapy plate from the blonde.

Red eyes looked between the stairs and the new number 1 hero, before asking, "You sure?"

"Positive. Something's bothering him and you know him better than I do, so go."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Katsuki headed upstairs, the voice of Izuku talking about some of his famous hero battles to his daughter completely fading in the background.

***Break***

Eijiro stood over the bathroom counter looking down at the text he got, the text from his _father. _His father. The one he shared blood with. His childhood idol, his hero, his inspiration. The Hero known as Crimson Riot was his biological dad. He just stared at the small text on his screen, only a few words and a question.

**Hi, Eijiro. I hope this is you. **

**If It is, I was wondering if you **

**would still like to talk? **

He sighed. It came up as an unknown number, but he knew who it was.

"_What do I say to that?" He asked himself._

"Knock, knock." Katsuki said, lighty knocking on the door frame.

Eijiro looked up to see him standing there, casually. "Hi." Was his response.

"Hi. What are you doing here? You kind of just bolted off after dinner."

Eijiro drops his head. "It's nothing. We should get back down there, we have a guest." He moves to leave the bathroom, but the blonde's strong arm blocks him. "Kats-"

"They're fine. Deku's keeping Hana entertained." He tilts his head. "Now, tell me what's bothering you, and don't tell me it's _nothing. _You've been acting a bit off since yesterday. So tell me, what's wrong?"

Eijiro sighs, turning to have his back lean against the counter, thinking. Katsuki stayed leaning against the door, watching his husband collecting himself. Soon afterwards, the sturdy hero pulled out his phone again, flashing the text to the explosive man.

Katsuki raised an eyebrow, reading over it. "That's what got you down? An unknown number?" He asked.

Eijiro shook his head. "It may say unknown… but uh,... I did give this person my number." He replies.

"Are you telling me you gave your number to a stranger?" His voice was laced with concern and also a slight bit of anger.

"N-no. Well…." He sighs, putting his phone down. "Hana was right about seeing Crimson Riot yesterday."

The blonde froze, looking surprised. "Hold on a second, you saw Crimson Riot? _The _Crimson Riot?"

Eijiro nods. "Yep. In the flesh. I even started geeking out in front of him, I must have looked like an idiot."

"But… That's great. You met him, so why are you so down?" The redhead's face fell, making Katsuki's stomach drop. "Oh no… did you say something you weren't supposed to, and now you're embarrassed?"

Eijiro shakes his head again. "No."

"Was he… a dick?"

"What? No."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"He…. said something interesting to me yesterday, and I still can't process it." He looks up to meet another pair of red eyes. "He said, I look so much like my mother."

The confusing words slowly started to click with Katsuki, his eyes going bigger with each passing second. His mouth hung open. "H-hold on a second… you mean… Holy shit. Are you telling me that retired pro hero is your… your dad?"

Eijiro slowly nods. "Yep. Blood related, I guess."

"Shit. And you believe him?"

"I don't know, actually. Like… I don't want to believe that I met my biological dad but that feeling." He looks at him with a dead serious expression. "You remember that feeling I was getting for… my whole life?"

"Yeah. You told me it was gone."

"It was, until I met him. That feeling, that's where it was leading me to, to him. I felt like I belonged with him, it felt right… isn't that weird?"

"I… I guess. I don't know what to say." Katsuki tries to figure out what to say, while scratching the back of his head. "How do you feel about all this?"

Eijiro swallows. "I guess I'm confused? Happy? Angry? I don't know!" He grips his hair with both hands. "I've gone so long without meeting anyone blood related to me, that meeting my relatives was the least of my concerns!" He starts taking in shaky breaths, while tightening his grip. "I don't know what to do, Katsuki!" Tears started to pour out of his eyes.

His husband jumps forward, trying to calm him down from the panic attack he was giving himself. "Hey, hey, calm down. You need to breathe, you need to breathe, okay? Take in some air, _slowly. _Like this." Katsuki says.

He starts giving Eijiro a breathing tutorial, inhaling and exhaling in a healthy way. He slowly mutters some calming words, while gently prying his hands away from his spiky hair.

"Breathe. Relax. You're okay." Katsuki whispers, cupping his cheeks. He watched his husband exhale, eyes closing as he leaned into his hands. "You okay?"

A small sob, but he was feeling a bit better. "Y-yes." Eijiro said, with a few tear drops rolling out.

"Good. You're okay, I've got you." He wipes his cheeks clean with his thumbs. "No need to get worked up. Okay, _my _strawberry? You're okay, I promise." He rests his forehead softly on his eyes, closing his eyes as well.

Another sob, as Eijiro places his hands over Katsuki's.

"What do I do, Katsuki?" Eijiro asks, quietly.

"I can't tell you, because I'm not in your shoes." Katsuki replies. "But you're a hero, you always listen to your gut. What does your gut tell you?"

Eijiro pauses to think. What did he want to do? Did he want to see him? Did he even want to get involved with a man he did not even know?

He pursed his lips together, opening his eyes. "I think…." Katsuki opens his. "I think I want to know why he gave me up. I want to know why he wasn't in my life. I want to meet him, even if it's only once."

"And you're sure about this?" Katsuki asked, making sure he could handle this emotional opportunity.

"Yes. I just want to know what happened, that's all." He pulls back to pick up his phone. "Here, I'll text him right now." He quickly types his reply. "There. There's no backing out now, right?"

Katsuki smiles bittersweetly. "Right."

The phone dings and he immediately looks down at it. "That was fast."

"Well, what's it say?"

"He's asking if I could meet up with him tomorrow."

"So soon? Are you sure you're ready for this."

Eijiro took a deep breath. "More than anything." He types out his response, hitting send. "Done."

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow? I can change shifts with someone." He starts to look worried again.

"No, no. This is something I need to do on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He flashes a reassuring smile. "I'm positive. Thank you, Katsu."

"Don't menti-"

Katsuki gasps against Eijiro's lips, his hands had pulled him by his shirt to get him closer.

When they departed, Eijiro had a big cheesy smile on his face. "My knight." He said, making the blonde's heart skip a beat.

Katsuki grins, turned on. "Okay, now you're asking for it, Shitty hair." He says, rephrasing the old UA high nickname. He kissed his husband again, only this time he lifted him up onto the counter.

Eijiro hums, touching his cheeks…

He pulls back, holding a finger to the blonde's lips. "Wait. We have a guest." He said, realizing he had a friend over.

Katsuki groans. "Aw… damn nerd, I forgot he was here."

"And Hana. Besides, did you even close our bedroom door?"

Another groan. "No."

Eijiro chuckles, grabbing his husband's chin to make him look at him. "I'll tell you what, let's bid Izuku farewell and get Hana to her room, and then we can enjoy _our_ time together."

Katsuki's face lit up at that idea. "Alright. Sounds like my kind of plan." He suddenly picks up the redhead bridal style.

"Whoa! Katsuki! What are you…?"

"Come on! Let's go bid that nerd goodnight!"

"I get that part, but why are you carrying me?"

"Because… I'm not letting you go until you're on our bed tonight."

His face turns beat red like his hair. "Katsuki!" he yells, earning a round of laughter.

**My Beloved Flower…**

I did it, I actually talked to our son for the first time in decades. But….

Was it the right decision?

Was it the right decision? Was it okay that he showed up out of the blue claiming he was his father? Was it?

He looked so shocked, so conflicted with those big, bright red eyes he shares with you.

"_A-are… are y-you… are you?" Eijiro asked, stuttering. _

_The retired pro set his jaw straight, before nodding very slowly. "Yes. I am your father, Eijiro." He replies._

I watched our son take in a shaky breath, his eyes trailing to his feet. He looked confused, and looked like he was going to faint. Was this a mistake? But, The school bell rings, knocking him out of his shock.

I watched Eijiro tense up, looking back at the building. I don't even remember if I had the same sad expression on or not.

"_Uh… Listen, That was the school bell, I really need to get back to my daughter and uh…" _

"_I understand. You should be there for your kid." CR replies, sadly._

I watched his eyes light up a bit when he mentioned his own kid… that look, the light, the feeling, I could never compare myself to it. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe he didn't need to see me. But….

"_Do you have a phone?" He asks._

_Crimson Riot blinked confusedly. "What?"_

"_A phone? I'll give you my number." His father stared at him in surprise, before pulling out a flip phone and giving it to him. "Text me whenever you want, But it may be a while…." He types his number in, flipping it close and handing it back to the older man. "...I might need some time to process all this."_

_His father nodded. "I understand. Whatever you decide, I won't take it personally." _

"_O-okay. Bye Mr. Riot." He gave a small wave before heading back to the building._

He gave me his number, he wanted to talk to me. Or at least I hope he does.

The retired pro got home late in the night, debating on what he should type to his son. "_What should I say?" He thought._

He brushed his silvery hair back while sinking into his old sofa, thinking of the infinite possibilities he could write, something that wouldn't screw his chance with his son though. But what? After another hour washed by, he finally thought of something straightforward, but nothing too pushy either, to say.

**Hi, Eijiro. I hope this is you. **

**If It is, I was wondering if you **

**would still like to talk? **

His wrinkled hand hit send, as he waited aguishly for a reply. He was hoping his son gave him his right number, and didn't give him a fake one. God… that would hurt. But then again, maybe he didn't deserve this chance. Cause what has he done to his own son? He left him in a care of a stranger, left him with nothing but a baby blanket with his name sewed on it. He missed out on his childhood, His teen years, his life at UA, his lover, his marriage, his time on parenthood, _everything. _He missed out on giving him tips on being a parent, missed seeing his graduation, or even helping him train his quirk which was so similar to his own.

He missed all of it. He missed all of it because he was a failure, because he couldn't do it without his girlfriend, his co-pilot through life. He failed as a dad already. So, did he even deserve this second chance at his son's life? Did he?

He sighed, only to perk up moments later at the annoying notification sound he could not figure out to change to save his life.

"_Did he write back?" CR wondered. _He grabbed his phone, flipping it open to read the text he got back.

**Hi, Mr. Riot. **

**Yes, it's Eijiro. **

**And the answer **

**To your question**

**Is yes, I would like**

**to speak with you.**

The older man paused. He couldn't believe it, his son wanted to talk with him. _His son _wanted to talk with _him! _He let a smile creep onto his lips, as he texted back.

**That's wonderful **

**news to hear. Would**

**You like to talk **

**Tomorrow? **

He hit send again, and immediately afterwards he wondered if that was too soon. "_Is it?" He thought._

His phone dinged with another reply.

**Sure. That'll **

**Work. Text me**

**Your address **

**In the morning.**

Maybe tomorrow wasn't too soon. He was so overjoyed that he stood up super fast, throwing his fist into the air. "YES!" He said, before pain spiked at his back. He reached back to touch the spot. "Ow… my back. Ooh…" He sighed. "I have to take it easy, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Which he was right, he was no spring chicken, he was in his early seventies and was trying to take it slow. But he couldn't help himself, he was going to finally talk to his son. What's the worst that could happen?

**Strawberry Honey...**

"_Today's the day. Today I'll finally get some answers." _

Eijiro styled his hair in a ponytail, too nervous to even try to spike it up with gel. He even turned his husband's offer down to drive him to his biological father's house, despites Katskui's pleas to do so, he wanted to go alone and face his dad himself.

"_I can do this. I can do this." _He told himself, unaware that he was gripping the steering wheel too hard.

"Um… Papa?"

He blinked and looked to the passenger seat seeing a pair of worried red eyes. "Oh, Hana, I thought you already headed inside." He said, realizing their car was still parked in front of UA.

Her forehead became etched with worried lines. "Uh… no. I wanted to see if you're okay?"

Eijiro gave her a sloppy smile. "I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind right now. Sorry."

"It's okay, I was just worried."

He waves her off. "No need to worry. Now, get going, you shouldn't be late on your first day."

"I won't." She reaches back with her one good arm, grabbing her backpack in the back seat.

He holds up his fist, flashing a grin. "Careful with your arm, okay?" He replies.

She smiles, giving him a fist bump. "I won't. I'll be careful." She says, opening the car door. Suddenly, she turns around to kiss his cheek, surprising him. "Bye, Papa!"

"Um, bye!" He watches her leave, heading into school. "Wow. She actually gave me a kiss in public." He grins. "Maybe she's not that angsty after all."

He begins driving off again, his daughter's affections helping him with his nerves. "I can do this. It's just a small chat, who knows how it'll go, but that's the risk I have to take."

The truth is, he was nervous, scared, angry, but also excited. He was finally going to get some answers. Why was he put up for adoption? Who was his mother, and where was she? Did he have her quirk? His father's? Both? And did he really look like his mother?

"_You look so much like your mother." _

"Maybe I do. Won't that be something?" He said, with a chuckle. He spotted the apartment his dad was supposed to be living in, and took a deep breath. "I can do this."

**My Beloved Flower…**

Today's the day. I can finally tell our son everything.

Crimson Riot was excited but also a bit worried. He didn't want to screw this one chance up. He was going to tell him everything, from the day he was born up until now, he was going to tell him everything. He was going to answer any questions he has.

It was the least he could do for Eijiro after everything he's done.

He sat on the couch, one that was pretty much runned down and broken, something he never bothered to fix since his hero-ing pension ran out all those years back. He wasn't even sure if anyone knew if he was even alive at this point, he disappeared without a word, letting the next generation (his son's generation) take over, and the one after that.

He chuckled, remembering the day he saw his son on TV at the sports festival. He remembers seeing his classmates, recalling their faces as they soon started popping up on newspapers, videos, and homemade movies. Those kids were still active to this day, even after they had kids of their own, and allowed them to become heroes as well.

The number one hero, Deku, had offspring with a heroine called Uravity. Their kids were full adults, a feisty green haired woman who can breathe fire, and lift two tons. Then there was the son, who can make anything float without even touching it.

In second place was his son's husband, Ground Zero. Their daughter was starting to attend UA to become a pro hero like her parents.

Finally, at number three, was the hero known as Winter Inferno. He ended up marrying a heroine named Creati. Together they had four children who were adults as well. Triplets who had the power of fire and ice, and a younger daughter who had an advanced version of Creation, her mother's quirk.

There were many more of Eijiro's friends who became parents, but that could take all day running through that list. But, in reality, recalling all this helped him pass the time. Before he knew it, his doorbell rang. His head shot up along with his body, as he combed his long silver hair (that he hasn't bothered to cut) out of his face, making his way to the chipped door.

He unlocked and opened the door revealing his only son. "Eijiro." He said, happily.

"Hello, Mr. Riot." Eijiro said, with a small smile, trying to be polite.

"Come inside, don't be shy." He steps out of the way, for him to enter.

"Thanks."

CR closes the door behind him, locking it while Eijiro takes in the rundown room. It had chipped paint with water damage walls and ceiling. Busted up kitchen cabinets that were stuck in one the corners, two lights in what was the living room with one tiny window that had the view of a brick wall. The redheaded frown, a bit worried at the condition of this place for an older man like the pro hero himself.

"_Is this even up to code?" He thought._

"Um…" CR begins, stopping himself from touching his son's shoulder. He didn't want to go too far. His son's red eyes looked backed at him. "Why don't you have a seat, I'll answer any questions you have."

Eijiro looked surprised. "Really?" He said.

"Yep."

"Okay, That's sounds good." He starts making his way to the couch after discarding his shoes at the front door.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, Thanks." The pro nods, sitting down across from him. Eijiro sits up a bit straighter before clearing his throat. "S-so, You'll answer anything I ask?"

He nods. "Yes. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah. A lot….."

A pregnant pause. Eijiro fiddled with his fingers as he tried to find the right words, or atleast, what to exactly say. Does he just come out and ask 'why did you put me up for adoption'?, or, does he start out small? The retired pro watched his son collect himself, knowing deep down this wasn't going to be smooth sailing.

CR sighs. "Eijiro-" He begins, before his son's eyes snapped up at his dark ones. There were emotions in them that he could not figure out on his expressionless face.

"How'd you find me? It's been… well, a really long time. So how did you?" Eijiro asked, point blank.

The silver haired man took a deep breath before replying, "I spotted you walking your daughter into UA. I decided… maybe I should talk to you."

Eijiro looks surprised again. "You recognized me?"

He smiles lightly, nodding. "Of course. Any parent can recognize their kid." His face fell a bit, sadly. "Although, I will admit, I saw you a couple years back at a park. You and your husband were playing with your daughter."

"Wait… you did? You were there that day?"

He nods again. "I met your daughter, I spotted her with your baby blanket on."

Eijiro's eyes widened, gasping quietly. "M-my baby… blanket?"

"Yes, That blanket made me realize you were my son." He smiles lightly again, eyes looking a bit sad. "I always saw you on TV and news articles, I even saw you at the UA sports festival. But that blanket, that blanket told me it was really you. It even still had your name your mother stitched on."

"My mother?" Eijiro looks down, trying to process what's he already attained so far. "Mr. Riot, why… why did you and mom give me up?"

Another pause. Crimson Riot fought hard against the tears, as he stood up. "Your mother didn't have anything to do with the adoption decision." He replies, walking over to a table.

"What?" Eijiro says, confused.

"Yes. It was all my idea." He opens a drawer, pulling out a small photo album, before making his way back to his seat. "Before I tell you why, I'll show you a picture of your mother." He pulls out an old photo as carefully as he could, before handing it to his son. "This was your mother."

Eijiro takes in the image. A woman with red eyes and short black hair like his, stood under a tree with a lovely smile. He really did look like his mother, just like he said back at the school. "This is my mom?" He asks.

"Yes it is. That's Hana."

Once again he looks surprised, shocked by the name. "H-Hana?"

"Yep. It fit her perfectly." Crimson Riot chuckles. "We were going to call you Ichika if you were a girl, which, we thought you were at first."

"Hana." Eijiro looks dumbfounded, as he tries to piece it together. "Hana. I named my daughter that… I got the name from my blanket. I named her that because it felt right, but this whole time, it was my mother's name." He shakes his head. "What.. what happened? Did.. did you not want me or something?"

CR frowns and shakes his head. "No, No. We wanted you, we loved you, but…" He hands Eijiro a family photo, One of Hana was holding her newborn son in her arms with her boyfriend leaning into the view. "Something… something happened that I wasn't prepared for."

Eijiro looked between the photo and his father who looked like he was about to cry. "What happened?"

He sighs. "Your mother and I never married, so we knew we would have to work a little harder to support ourselves and you. We were happy, we didn't care if people gave us looks since you were born out of wedlock, we just went along for the greatest ride ever, raising you." He smiles bittersweetly, tears stinging his eyes.

"A couple months passed since you were born, and it was Hana's turn to go to work, so I stayed home with you, unfortunately the peaceful night turned for the worse. I saw on the news that a building was damaged to a villain attack, that building was the same one that your mother worked at." Eijiro chest tightens, realizing where this might be going. "I left you with a neighbour, and I rushed to the scene. The building was coming down, I rushed in to get people out, Before you know it, it caved in. I manage to get the workers out, except for _one_. I ran further into the building, I spotted Hana, but it was too late. My beloved flower was gone."

Eijiro stares, a mixture of emotions blossomed in his chest. "S-she… died?" He asked.

The older man nodded. "Yes… I couldn't save her."

"Oh god…. Mr. Riot…"

"That was so long ago, but it still hurts." He let a few tears slip out, along with a sob. "I couldn't do it without her, I was afraid I couldn't balance being a hero and raising you alone. No one knew that Crimson Riot had a kid, and I couldn't risk an enemy seeing you, I would have been a failure if I couldn't keep you safe. So… as my biggest regret in life, I gave you up for adoption."

Silence came as Eijiro's red eyes bored into his dad's, staring in shock, surprise, sadness, and a bit of anger. The hero tried to take in everything he just learned, his heart debating on how he should act. Should he cry? Leave? Yell? He wasn't sure, but he could feel his blood boiling for some odd reason.

"S-so… you just gave me up?" He asks, in a low tone.

"Eijiro…" CR begins.

Suddenly his lip quivers, as he shoots straight up to his feet, feeling rage. "So you just gave me up? And not just that… you saw me, or at least you saw me on TV, you saw me at the park, and you just didn't do anything? You stayed behind?"

His father looks at him with a bit of guilt. "Eijiro… I didn't know if I should have approached you or not. My plan was just to leave you alone, allowing you to move on with your life, but after seeing you at the school, I decided I wanted to see you again, talk to you."

"But… I… Wha…?" He stares at his hands, thinking.

He frowns, trying to reason again. "Listen, Eij-"

Eijiro butts in, looking a bit calmer, but his words still had anger in them. "Look, I'm sorry about your girlfriend, I really am, god knows what I'll do if something happens to Katsuki. But seriously I'm… what?! I'm in my late forties and you're suddenly here?! You're suddenly here and you want to be my dad again?!"

"Eijiro…"

"It's just... I-I already have two parents, and th-then, you just show up and… I don't know what to think of it all." He looks down again, trying to figure what to do. His father's next words surprise him greatly.

"Eijiro. I'm not asking you to be my son."

His head snaps up. "What?"

Crimson Riot's face held the honest truth, as he spoke from his heart. "You don't have to pretend to be my son, you don't have to accept me to

be your dad either. It's okay if you don't. But…. All I'm asking is… if I can't be your dad, can I atleast be-

Eijiro gasps quietly at the next line.

-your _friend?"_

**Will Eijiro except his father's proposal? Thanks for reading the story so far!**


	4. KnightHeroPumpkinStrawberry

**-Warning: Characters may seemed a little Ooc-**

**Chapter 4: A Knight, A Hero, A Pumpkin, And Strawberry Honey**

**Strawberry Honey…**

"_My friend? What am I supposed to say to that?" _

For his daughter, he would always be her papa, even when they didn't share any blood. The words 'papa' and 'dad' were already in her vocabulary the moment him and Katsuki adopted her. Because she was their daughter, and they were her dads, and they wanted to make sure she knew that. Even if none of them shared any DNA, they felt like a real family. Blood relations weren't the only thing that can have an impact on a growing child; watching and taking in actions of other people can too. Himself and his daughter were actually perfect examples.

Like, For Hana, her uncle Deku managed to rub off on her over the years. All his nerdiness, and geeking out over pro heroes managed to transition onto the lavender girl. Her eyes would light up like his, as she would ramble on about how much she loves and knows about the pros.

Then, there was Katsuki, his personality rubbed off on her too. The perfect example was when Hana's sea castle was destroyed, and she seemed to explode in rage at the ocean itself. Or there was even a time she actually cursed at something stupid a cartoon character did on the TV. Both of those occasions make the blonde man _very proud._

Finally, there was himself, there were things that Hana did that was a spitting image of him. She would sometimes say things like 'Manly' or

she could 'spritely move' like he did. Hana would even make the same pouty face he did...

_She giggled, as her father gently tossed her in the air repeatedly. "Higher Daddy!" she said._

"_I don't think I can." Katsuki said, half truthfully. He honestly didn't want to toss her too high, and accidently hurt her. _

_Eijiro suddenly opened the sliding door, heading outside onto the deck they were on, holding up a newspaper ad. The blonde stopped and held Hana close, wondering what his husband was doing. _

"_Katsuki, Look at this!" Eijiro says, holding it out more. _

_The blonde's eyes scanned the ad, something about adopting a kitten. "A cat?" He asks, confused._

"_Yes! It says it needs a home! I mean look at this face, look how precious it is." The redhead copied the teary eyes that the kitten had._

_Katsuki groaned. "No, we're not getting a cat."_

"_Why not?"_

"_We have too much on our plate to get a cat right now, so no." _

_Eijiro's lip quivered. "Please?" He was starting to give him the pouty face, one with slightly puffed up cheeks and big doe eyes. _

"_No." Eijiro's face didn't falter, making the blonde groan again. "I said no, end of story." He faced his daughter to continue where they left off, only to find that she was copying her papa's expression. Katsuki closed his eyes. "Uh… not you too Pumpkin."_

_He couldn't look, he knew he was weak for her daughter's expressions. He became somewhat immune to Eijiro's, but it was going to take some time to handle Hana's as well. He still couldn't believe they were tag teaming him into getting a kitten._

"_Please." They pouted in perfect unison._

_Katsuki sighed, opening his eyes. "Fine. We'll go get the cat." He said, earning cheers from the both of them._

"_Yes! I knew that would work." Eijiro replies, pumping his fist._

_His eyes widened. "Oh my god… you made sure she was with me for your own personal gain!" _

_Eijiro shook his head, a cheeky grin on his lips. "Noooo. Besides, she wanted a cat anyway." He waves for them to follow. "Come on, let's go."_

_Katsuki groans again. "You bastard… you know I can't say 'no' when she makes that face." _

Yeah… he did that on purpose. But, those were all influenced on her. Heck, his adopted parents had influence on him. There were plenty of times he acted the same way as them, the people he cared about, the people he called 'mom' and 'dad', not even worrying that they shared no blood. He called them that because he was raised too, because in his mind those were the right words. However, here's the part he's stumped on.

His father, his _biological _father, didn't want to be called dad. A word that was supposed to be associated with him, but for some reason didn't fit. It felt weird, strange, foreign. Since he shared blood with this man you would think the word 'dad' would come to mind, and it did, but he fought against it. He felt guilty for fighting it until he was thrown into a loop, his father wanted to be his friend. A _friend. _Not dad, but a friend. For some reason that word became strange as well, confusing him between the two, his heart and brain trying to decide what was the right word to say.

Eijiro was stumped. He was flabbergasted, shocked. How was he supposed to respond to that? So here he was, standing and looking down at his father who had his head hung a bit low, almost looking like a dog that had just been kicked, memorized at what he just said.

"My friend?" Eijiro asked, voice a bit shaky.

"Yes, that's all I ask. You don't have to call me dad or expect me to be one, but I just want to get the chance to know you better, that's all." CR replies, honestly. "So please… let me start over as someone else."

Eijiro stared, his mind trying to process all this. He wanted to start over? Be there for him as something other than a dad? He took in a shaky breath, exhaling longly.

A friend? What was he supposed to say to that?

**A Knight… **

"_This might have been a mistake."_

He was coming over for dinner is what his husband said to his surprise. He also explained their situation, how the retired pro wanted to start over, but not as a dad. Which surprised him even more, but it also made him worried. It had been a few days since Eijiro talked to his biological father, and he actually agreed that he wanted to get to know him as well, he wanted to give him a chance. But it made him worry, not like he didn't trust his husband's judgement on people, or his act of kindness, he just didn't want to see him get hurt.

When Katsuki first learned about Eijiro having a strange connection to something, was even before they started dating in their third year. The redhead feared that he wouldn't believe him, and thought he might think he was crazy. Which… it was, but he never judged it. He gave him space when he needed too, offered him support if the feeling bothered him, and he did that throughout their life together.

But now, the feeling led to his birth father, someone that made him emotional, made his mind foggy with thoughts that he got distracted easily; It made Katsuki's fight-or-flight mode kick in, making him want to jump in front and shield the person he loved. However, as much he would love to do that, Eijiro actually wanted to get to know his dad. He didn't want to ruin that chance that his husband had. He just hoped that Crimson Riot won't hurt him emotionally or atleast mentally, because that would definitely activate ass-kicking mode.

"_Dad or not, you hurt him you're dead. I don't care how old you are either." He told himself._

Katsuki scoffed quietly, as he continued to set the dinner table. Ignoring some other thoughts that were bothering him, making him feel bitter.

"Hey, Katsu? When you're done, can you go check on Hana to see if she's ready?" Eijiro said, while putting something into the oven.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'll go check on her."

He finishes it up rather fast, before going upstairs wearing a scowl. His fingertips dusted with smoke that went unnoticed. He walked to the end of the hall to his daughter's room, knocking on the door, rather loud.

"Come in."

He swings open the door to find Hana on the edge of her bed, brushing the knots out of her long hair. She winced while doing it, glancing for only a second to see her dad.

"Hi, Dad." She said, before looking back at her hair.

"Just checking to see if you're ready." Katsuki response.

"Almost, just trying to do my hair."

He could see her struggling and decided to offer her a hand. "Want me to help you?" His unknown scowl falters slightly.

"Um… Sure." She hands him the brush, while he takes a seat behind her on the bed. He starts brushing, a bit harsher than he attended to. She hiss. "Ow. Too hard, dad."

His eyes widened, his lips forming a frown. "Oh, sorry." He felt a bit guilty.

"It's okay. Just go a little slower, please."

He starts brushing again, a lot softer than before. Once he got the knots out, he started styling her hair; sectioning it in half, braiding it so he could make two twin braided buns. Hana gazed into her mirror beside her, recognizing the look her father was wearing.

She frowns. "Dad,... are you okay?" She asks.

He hands stopped moving, her words catching him off guard. "What?" he says.

"Are you okay? I can tell something's bothering you. You've been like that since Papa told us the news about his real dad."

He stared a bit, catching her eyes in the mirror. "_God damn, Am I really that easy to read?" _

He sighs, looking back the locks of lavender hair in his hands, continuing his work. "It's just… I'm worried about your-"

"Papa. I know. I know you're worried about him and meeting Crimson Riot." Hana cuts in. "But I can tell there's something else bothering you. What is it?"

"_She really can read me, huh? But… Why am I so bitter? What made me mad?" _

Katsuki finally realized what was making him feel this way, a thought he pushed way down all these years has finally resurfaced after he talked with Eijiro about his biological father.

.

.

He was afraid of losing her.

"Dad?" Hana said, worriedly.

"Hana… there's something I've been wondering." He begins, as he slowly starts styling her hair again.

"What is it?"

"Well, you're almost eighteen, so… if you want, you can go find your birth parents."

It was like the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. She felt cold, numb, her red eyes that were cross between both her dads went wide. Hana pulls away looking back at him, the last part of her bun coming undone as Katsuki looks a bit surprised as well. She didn't know what to say.

"What?" She said, in disbelief.

The blonde's face still held the shocked look, before it disappeared with an expressionless face. "I said-" he begins, watching her hold up her hands to stop him.

"I know what you said, but...why?"

Katsuki looked away from her confused face, but if you really took a good look you can see there was almost _betrayal_ in her eyes. He felt guilty. He looks down.

"It's just… your papa found his dad, I'm just giving you the option to find yours, maybe even your mom as well." He replies, sadly. He hated talking about this, but she was coming of age to make a decision like this.

"Dad…. is this what's bothering you? Do you actually think that's what I want?" Hana asked, after searching for the right words.

He furrowed his brows, still looking at the bed. "Well… yeah… Isn't that what you want?"

"Oh, Dad." Is all she said before Hana engulfed him into a hug. "You're crazy. You really think I want to find my birth parents?"

He looked up to see his daughter's face in the mirror. "You… don't?" He asked, puzzled.

"Of course not." She pulls back to look at him better, giving him a look of sympathy. "You guys once told me my mother never came back to claim me at the hospital, so she didn't even give me a name, and my father… who knows. Maybe he's been out of the picture, maybe it was a one night stand, who knows where he is.

"The truth is dad, you guys already gave me all I need. I have a house, a name, you even allowed me to follow your footsteps into becoming a hero, who knows if my real parents would even allow that." She smiles brightly. "You and Papa are all I need right now, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

Katsuki was pretty sure his mouth was opened with shock.

"_Me and Eijiro is all she needs?" He thought. _

He thought he was going to lose her to someone else for sure, but it looks like he was dead wrong. She never thought about looking for her biological parents, which made him a bit confused at first, but given her situation, who even knows if her mother or father wanted her to begin with. Maybe… it was for the best.

He smiles. "And you're okay with that, Pumpkin?" He asks.

She nods. "Yep. I'm all good with that." She suddenly smirks, very similar to her father's. "Besides, someone needs to keep you in line when papa is not around."

He seemed slightly taken back, but ended up copying her teasing expression. "Oh really? You're going to keep me in line? How?" He makes a turning motion. "Turn around so I can fix your hair."

She does but keeps talking. "I am, because when I get my hero-ing license, I'm the only one that's going to keep you in line when papa's busy."

"Oh yeah? How come? You don't think your old man can handle it?" Katsuki started redoing her last bun.

"Because you have a habit of running head first into a battle."

Katsuki frowns. "Yeah… I do."

Hana smirks and glances at her father in the mirror, adding more fueling to the fire. "_Without _thinking."

He sighs. "I'm working on it, I'm working on it. Jeez, you get the nagging from Eijiro too." She laughs, just as he finishes her hair. "There, all done."

She feels the back of her hair. "Wow. Thanks, dad."

"Don't mention it." He jerks his thumb at the door, feeling a bit of weight come off his chest after talking. "You hungry?"

She nods. "Definitely."

**A Pumpkin...**

"_Are family dinners supposed to be this… awkward?"_

When my papa told me he found his biological father, he seemed thrilled. I mean, why wouldn't you be? He has never met him before, so it's a new and exciting adventure; Not to mention he was an ex-pro hero, the legend, Crimson Riot. I mean how cool is that? But… my papa is acting a bit weird. Ever since he told us about his dad, he's been a little jittery, like he's trying to make a good impression or something. It's strange.

Sigh. My papa can be _too _nice sometimes.

Then, my dad's acting strange too! Apparently after realizing my papa's situation, he thought I wanted to meet my biological parents, and was afraid to lose me. I don't think I've ever seen him so fearful before. However, now that I've told him my answer, he's back to being a predator trying to protect his family, which would be my dad trying to protect papa from Crimson Riot.

I wanted to tell him to lay off a bit, but who am I to add my opinion? I've never met my grandfather before, and I don't know the whole story behind his disappearance. I don't even know if my grandmother is even in the picture. So all I can do is sit back and wait. Which is what I'm doing right now…

Crimson Riot had arrived not too long ago, just as dinner was finally made and ready to eat. The young teen could sense a bit of tension in the air, and she could tell the adults were well aware that it was there, but chose to ignore it the best they could. There were already a couple of times she sensed her Papa kicking her Father's shin before he tried to speak. It was a silent way of saying, "Think before you speak" or "Don't say anything stupid and ruin this". She wanted to snicker at the annoyance in the blonde's eyes, but kept it to herself.

The older man cleared his throat. "So… _Hana_, You started at UA I heard. I see you're trying to be like your parents." He said, smiling.

Hana raised an eyebrow slightly at the way he said her name. It was almost like he was a bit scared, like she was fragile or something. Which was odd, but she let it slide, not wanting to stir up trouble. She swallows a bit of food before speaking. "Yeah, I started Monday. So far it's going fine, it's a little tough though, I'm not going to lie."

"Well… that's hero-ing school for you. Tough as nails."

She flashes a wicked grin, before pumping her fist. "I can handle it! I got years of training under my belt, I'm ready for anything."

He let a small smile creep onto his lips, watching her eyes light up as she talked. "That's good. You've got quite the teacher's I'm assuming."

"Oh, yeah. The number one hero Deku's been helping me."

He looked surprised by her reply. "Deku?"

"Deku's a friend of ours." Katsuki said, and now all eyes were on him. "We gave him permission to help her out."

"Well that's nice of him to do that. I've always heard the new symbol of peace has a reputation of helping people out."

"Yeah… he's trained a lot of people over the years." His red eyes looked into his dark ones in a cold way. "He even helped train his _own kids…"_

That reply seemed to stun the older man quite a bit, and made Hana and Eijiro angry.

"Dad!" Hana said, amazed by his reply.

"Katsuki!" Eijiro scolded, bitterly.

The blonde said nothing, as the retired pro smiled bittersweetly.

"It's okay. His reply doesn't hurt my feelings." He says, honestly.

Now that surprised the family.

"But… Mr. Riot-" Eijiro begins, feeling bad about what his husband said.

The older man shook his head. "No. I deserve that, trust me." He looks at the blonde who's still eyeing him a bit. "Listen, Bakugo. I get it, I understand why you're acting like that, and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm hurting Eijiro in any way, but that's not my intention. All I want to do is get to know him a little bit better, that's all.

"I may have not been the best parent, but just take a moment to be in my shoes. I've waiting and waiting all those years to see the child I love again, don't you think that's torture for me? All I wanted was to see him at least one more time, and as a parent yourself, don't you think it's the worst pain in the world not seeing your _own _child grow up?"

Katsuki took a moment to let those words sink in, his eyes trailing from his dinner plate to his own daughter across the way. She was giving him a look of pity that seemed to copy his own. He never thought of it that way before. Not being able to see his own daughter grow up was the worst torture ever that he didn't want to even imagine.

He sighed, before looking at his husband's dad apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry, but when it comes to my family I get a little overprotective. I mean, he's my husband, we're both pros and we've seen a lot of shit that's imprinted into us both. We're not perfect, trust me, and I just don't want anymore emotional strain on him. I mean you should know this, you're a hero too."

"_Was_ a hero, but yes, I get emotional strain. I promise, that's not my intention here." CR faces his son. "Look, If I'm making you uncomfortable, just let me know."

Eijiro felt his heart flutter at those words, it made him feel good for some strange reason. He let a smile play on his lips. "Thank you, Mr. Riot. I promise you, you're not making me uncomfortable."

CR nods. "That's good to know."

There was a pause, and it wasn't suffocating, it was a peaceful one. A gentle, welcoming pause between them. It made the teenager smile, she was happy that it wasn't so awkward anymore. She soon faces the older man.

"Hey, Grandpa?" Hana said, trying out the new name for the first time. The silver haired man looked like a kid in a candy store when he heard the name, making her feel good. "Have you ever heard about the Papa and Fat Gum fight against some villains?"

He shakes his head slowly. "No, I don't think I have."

Hana faces Eijiro. "Why don't you tell him that story? Wasn't Suneater with you, I don't remember?"

Eijiro blushed lightly at the spotlight he was getting, but was still eager to tell the story of one of his greatest fights. "Well, Let me tell you that was a tough one…"

As the son and father talked, Just like the teen girl wanted, she suddenly reached across the table and touched the blonde's hand. Katsuki looked up surprised, as Hana gave him a gentle squeeze, Telling him that everything was okay, and she's not going anywhere. That made Katsuki feel a thousand times better, since now he knows that his little girl isn't going anywhere for a long time.

***Break***

"You're leaving so soon?" Hana asked, watching her grandfather slide his jacket on.

"Yeah. I'm old, I got to get to bed." CR said, chuckling.

"Bed? The sun's not even going down yet."

He chuckled again. "Ah… well, you'll understand one day when you're my age, Hana." He ruffled her hair. "Take care, and stay in school."

She giggles. "I will. Maybe you should come visit me at the school sometime. That'll be cool."

His smile faltered slightly, and it seemed to go unnoticed by everyone around him. "I'll try my best to." He then faces his son's Husband, who doesn't have those cold eyes anymore. "Thank you, for allowing me over. I'm glad I got to meet the person that makes my son happy." He holds out his hand, which Katsuki gratefully took.

"It was nice to meet you too." Katsuki replies, smirking. "And you don't have to be so formal next time, Katsuki's fine."

CR nods. "I'll remember that." And finally, he faces his son. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Eijiro. I'm glad I got to know you a bit more."

Eijiro smiled, feeling a bit better that they finally talked. "Don't mention it. If you want, we can meet up again this week. We still have so much to talk about."

The older man frowns. "About that… um…" His dark eyes trailed away, trying to come up with a way to say this properly, while missing the worried stares he was getting.

"Um… Mr. Riot?"

"Actually.." He looks up at his concerned son. "If you don't mind, I would like to take you somewhere real quick."

**Where is Crimson Riot taking Eijiro? Thanks for reading the story so far!**


	5. Stawberry Honey Hero Flower

**The final chapter! I hope you brought tissue cause you'll be needing them, trust me. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 5: Strawberry Honey, A Hero, And A Flower**

**My Beloved Flower…**

_The woman with jet black hair skipped along ahead of him, occasionally stopping to see if he was still behind her. She would always flash her famous, all teeth, smile, and egg him on. _

"_Come on, Tadashi, you're trailing behind." She said, before taking off again._

_He followed her to the fence where she was waiting for him, slightly panting at how fast he had to run to catch up to her._

"_You're so slow sometimes. I thought you were a pro hero?" She teased._

"_I am… and yet, you're faster than I am." He panted._

_She snickered. "Whatever you say, Honey." She points to the tall fence next to them. "Do you mind helping me up?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? You always scale it by yourself."_

"_Well trust me when I say, you're going to be happy that you did after I tell you the news."_

_Oh yeah, the news. She told him that she had something to tell him, but wouldn't tell him for some reason. "Okay. What is it?"_

_She shakes her head. "Nope. Not until we get in there first."_

"_Awe… come on, Hana. Tell me."_

"_Nope. I want this to be special. So let's get inside here first, and if you're nice I'll tell you."_

_He wanted to keep bugging her about it, but he also didn't want her to not tell him the news. So, he complied. "Alright." _

_He climbed up the fence first, sitting at the top and reached down for his girlfriend. She gladly took his hand, letting him pull her up to sit next to him. Then, Tadashi jumped down to the ground, holding his arms out, ready to catch her when she jumped. She did, and she giggled the whole way down._

"_Nice catched." Hana said, watching him glow with pride. Once she was on her own two feet, she looked around the field of colorful flowers. "Wow. These have grown out so nicely."_

"_All thanks to you." Tadashi said, taking in the sight as well._

_She playfully punched him in the arm. "Damn right. Come on." _

_The couple strolled through the meadow, before walking up a small hill with a huge tree on top. It was their favorite spot to hang out together. _

"_Okay… now will you tell me?" He asked, watching her think. _

"_Hmm… no." She replies, smirking. _

_He seems taken back. "No?" He copies her smirk. "Alright that does it. I guess I'll just tickle it out of you."_

_Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh hell no!" She turned and ran, and he followed behind. They lapped the tree a few times, before he caught up with her, pulling her in for a backside hug. "Tashi! No!"_

"_I finally got you! Now tell me what you know!" He starts tickling her, making her burst into a giggling fit. _

"_Tashi! Stop! It tickles!"_

"_I'll stop when you tell me!" Their little fight went on a little bit longer before they ended up on the ground, Hana on top of him as she tried to contain her laughter. Tadashi lifted his head a bit to get a better look at her, taking in her beauty. "Now will you tell me?" _

_She giggled. "I'm pregnant."_

_He froze. Did he hear that right? "What?"_

_She smiles brightly, looking down at him. "I'm pregnant."_

_So he did hear that right. "Seriously?" She nods, and that was all the confirmation he needed to smile. "Oh my god… you're pregnant."_

"_I am…"_

"_You're pregnant. This is wonderful." _

"_So you're excited?"_

"_Of course I'm excited. I can't wait." His smile got a little bit bigger at the next words. "We're going to be parents."_

_She nods, tears of joy at the corners of her eyes. "I know. It's exciting."_

"_It is." He touches her cheek. "I love you, Hana."_

_She leans into his palm, letting the tears go. "I love you too, Tadashi."_

Eijiro followed his father alongside an isolated road outside the city. They drove for an hour before stopping and getting out to walk for the rest of the way. He tried asking where they were going, but he never could get an answer. So he tried asking once more after a long period of silence.

"Um, Mr. Riot?" He begins, a little bit worried on why they were offroad.

"We're almost there. Just a few more steps." CR said, walking a bit slow for his age which kind of worried Eijiro, but he let it slide.

They walked a few minutes more, until they came up to a fenced up gate.

"_What the?" _Eijiro thought, until he saw that his father was taking out a set of keys. He opens the lock on the gate, pushing it open, letting his son go in first. When he stepped inside, he didn't expect it to be a field full of flowers. "_A meadow?" _His red eyes looked around, taking in this new sight, until he spotted a familiar tree in the distance. He cocks his head to the side, racking his brain. "_That tree, where have I seen it before?"_

Crimson Riot notices where he's looking at and smiles. "Look familiar?" He asks, coming to stand next to him.

"Yeah, it does." Eijiro replies, amazed by how tall it was. It was almost blocking the whole sky from his viewpoint.

"That's the same tree from that picture of your mother I showed you. This was her favorite spot, mine too." He waves him to follow. "Come on, I'll take you to see it."

Eijiro follows him once more, walking through the pretty bed of flowers. The smell and colors were amazing. They smelled so sweet, it was breathtaking, and there were all the colors of the rainbow, which he didn't think was possible for this many flowers to be in one place. It was a perfect place for someone to sit back and to get away from the real world for a while, it was just so calming. _Enlightening_. Is this why his mother liked this place?

Finally, they were on top of the hill, just at the base of the tree. Crimson Riot let out a relieving sigh, before coming to sit on the grass very slowly. He pats the spot next to him, which Eijiro gladly took. There was a small pause between them, as his father just stared at the tree with loving, onyx eyes.

"What is this place?" The redhead finally asked, curious on why he was brought here.

"It's a hangout spot your mother and I used to come to all the time." The ex hero replies, thinking of the memories he shared with his girlfriend here. "I bought it after she died, I wanted to make sure the place she made would keep growing."

Eijiro's eyes went big with shock. "Mom made this?" He points to the meadow behind him.

CR nods. "Yep." He smiles. "Her quirk was called 'Garden', she could heal any plant she liked." He lets his fingers gently touch the tree trunk in front of him, remembering how Hana would use her quirk on this tree. "This tree and these flowers were dying, and your mother brought it back to life. She would come back every week to heal them all."

"Whoa…" Eijiro was amazed by what she's done, but also a bit confused on why she would come out to the middle of nowhere to heal a bunch of plants. "But I don't get it, why would mom come here out of the places? This is way outside the city."

The older man chuckled. "You're mom was a bit of a wildcard, she had a tough upbringing, and this is where she would go to leave it behind for a few hours. It was like her safe haven." He looks at his son. "I actually met her here."

"You did?"

He nods again. "Yep. I was coming home from an out of town business trip, and I was coming up this road and saw someone hop over this fence; I thought it was an intruder. Anyway, I got out and followed, ready to put up a fight if I had to, until I realized it was just a girl." He chuckles, his cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment. "Your mom thought _I _was an attacker, and she ended up body slamming me down the hill."

Eijiro became intrigued, remembering the picture of his mother he saw. She wasn't the tallest, and wasn't that strong looking either, so it was a surprise when she took down a muscular hero like Crimson Riot.

"Mom did?" He said, surprised. His eyes lit up at the thought of it.

CR laughed at his response. "Yeah, It sure surprised me. Eventually we got to talking, and we kind of just hit it off. It was nice."

"I bet. What an interesting way to meet."

"Sure was." His eyes trailed back to the tree, his voice cracking a bit. "After she died, I decided to spread her ashes here, I knew she would have wanted to be here. I knew she wanted to take you here…"

Eijiro became worried again, his heart hurting at the tone of his voice. "Mr. Riot?"

"Eijiro… not taking care of you was my biggest regret in life." He looks at him with teary eyes. "Back then, I felt like I couldn't do it without your mother, and maybe I couldn't, or maybe I just didn't want to try." He gives him a bittersweet smile. "The point is, I'm glad you got a nice family to adopt you. I'm glad that you had a happy life, and I'm glad you found a husband and a daughter that seem to love you as much as you love them. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for you."

Eijiro let those words sink in. It had so many emotions and meaning to them that it was almost satisfying for him to hear them. He was happy to know that his dad actually wanted him, but it was also quite painful to hear how broken he sounded. And for the first time in all his life, the feeling in his chest disappeared completely, he was now free to speak his own mind, Not letting an odd feeling control him anymore. He surprised himself a little when he finally said a special word to his childhood idol.

"_Dad…_ I forgive you." Eijiro said, almost in a whisper.

His father looked so surprised that he started crying at those words. He cried so much that he covered his hand over his eyes and sobbed loudly, like a dam inside him finally broke after all these years of holding it in. Eventually, Eijiro placed a comforting hand onto his back, a silent way to tell him to let it all out.

"A-All… I-I ever wanted… w-was to see y-you at least o-one more t-time in my l-life…" CR croaked, sniffling. "Never w-would have I thought, y-you would have f-forgiven me…"

Now it was Eijiro's turn to smile bittersweetly. "I understand… I don't know if I could have raised Hana without Katsuki. So I understand the hard choice you made." He replies, honestly.

"T-thank you…" His sobbed, slouching a bit into his son's comforting hold. "I can finally rest knowing that you're okay…"

Eijiro stiffened slightly, looking down at the man who was starting to close his eyes, and that's when it hit him. He knew _exactly_ what those words meant, and deep down, he knew he shouldn't hold his father back anymore. "Don't sweat it, Dad. You can rest if you like."

His father smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding." He lets his eyes close fully. "I love you, Eijiro."

Eijiro's heart flutters, wanting to hear it again, but he knew he would just have to treasure this one special moment forever. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he remained strong for his old man one last time. "I love you too, Dad."

Then,

Silence.

Stillness.

All Eijiro could hear was the light wind around him and nothing else. Not even his father's soft breathing. He never thought he would be sad for someone he barely knows, yet somehow he does in ways he cannot explain. He finally got to meet the one person that his feelings were trying to pull him to. He finally did it, he met him. And even though he was mad at first, he would do it all over again if he had to, just to meet his idol. His father. His origin story.

Even if it was a bittersweet ending, he wouldn't change it one bit because his father was happy, and so was he.

Finally, Eijiro let the tears fall, letting the sobs take over as he whispered one last thing that he hopes that his father would hear,

.

.

.

.

"Say hi to mom for me."

**The end. **

**I know the ending might have seemed a bit cliche, but I felt like this was the best way to end it. I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks for reading! R&R please.**


End file.
